My teacher My boss My Love
by yongie13
Summary: mendapat tiket ke Jerman/apa yang meleka lakukan saat sampai disana?/kenapa hanya ada kebahagiaan? karena Tuhan memberikan cintanya/chapter11update/YeWook/BxB/review ne...
1. My Teacher

**Tittle: **_**My teacher My boss My Love**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Jung Ryeowook, _namja_ manis berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di SM high School. Merupakan putra tunggal Jung Yunho dan juga Kim ehmm Jung Jaejoong. Manis dan tidak sopan, penampilan dan sikapnya sangatlah bertolak belaka.

"Yun? Kau yakin meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu saat Yunho membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di Seoul.

"Ne Boo,,, tidak ada pilihan lain dan lagi Ryeowook bisa memasak dan mengurus dirinya sendiri, dia tumbuh seperti remaja pada biasanya," jelas Yunho kemudian.

"Hanya saja… bagaimana kalau Ryeowook pergi ke sekolah? Kau tahu jarak sekolah dan rumah kita begitu jauh Yun… uhuk?" Jaejoong mencoba membatalkan niat Yunho namun sepertinya penyakit yang dideritanya harus meng-iyakan keputusan Yunho.

"Jae? Kau tidak apa? Kau lihat? Tubuhmu setuju dengan keputusanku Jae, kau harus segera di theraphy… Ryeowook pasti mengerti kondisimu saat ini," Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Kedua _namja_ itu kini terdiam sampai suara pintu berdecit membuat mereka menyadari Jung Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

"_Umma_? _Appa_…"

"Akhh _namja_ manis _umma_ sudah pulang dari sekolah ne?" Jaejoong membalas pelukan Ryeowook pelan.

"_Umma_!" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan balik menatap Jaejoong sembari mem-pout bibirnya "Aku ini tampan seperti _appa_!" bela Ryeowook menatap sang _appa_ yang kini sudah menahan tawanya.

Bagian mana yang harus dikatakan tampan, mata sedikit sipit dengan hidung mungilnya, tubuh yang kecil seperti _yeojya_. Rambut ikal merahnya sedikit panjang. Hanya saja ia menggunakan celana. Kalau saja Ryeowook menggunakan pakaian _yeojya_ dipastikan semua akan mengira dia _yeojya_.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Appa_? _Umma_ tidak apa kan?" Ryeowook menatap Yunho yang terduduk di bangku koridor rumah sakit. Pandangan sang _appa_ sedikit sayu ketika Jaejoong pingsan karena terlalu lelah.

"_Appa_… _uisanim_ bilang apa tadi?" sekali lagi Ryeowook bertanya pada Yunho, namun _namja_ bermata musang itu tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menatap Ryeowook "Shin _uisanim_ bilang _umma_ harus segera di theraphy,,,"

"Hng? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak di lakukan secepatnya _appa_?"

"Dengarkan _appa_ sampai selesai ne?" Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya setelah memotong ucapan Yunho "Kemarin Shin _uisanim _sudah mengatakan pada _appa_ kalau _umma_ harus menjalani theraphy minimal satu tahun."

"Lalu kenapa _appa_…"

"Yakk dengarkan _appa_ dulu Jung Ryeowook," ucap Yunho karena Ryeowoook kembali memotong ucapannya.

"Theraphy-nya di Jerman. _Umma_ masih belum mau meninggalkanmu sendirian," jelas Yunho menatap ragu pada Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu segera menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Yunho agar sang _appa_ melihatnya.

"Aku sudah besar _appa_, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Dan itu hanya butuh satu tahun kan? Aku tidak akan lupa belajar, aku tidak akan keluar malam hari, _appa_ jaga _umma_ ne?" pinta Ryeowook membuat Yunho memeluk putra kesayangannya itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau yakin meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian?" Kangin yang mendengar penjelasan Yunho hanya bisa kaget dengan keputusan Yunho.

"Ne… aku tidak bisa membawanya Kangin-ah, kau tahu Ryeowook menginjak tahun terakhirnya di SM high School kan?"

"Bisakah aku menitipkannya padamu?" pinta Yunho kemudian. Kangin yang mendengarnya semakin menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

"Akan kuusahan, tapi Ryeowook tidak bisa tinggal dengan kami Yun…" sesal Kangin kemudian.

"Ne, aku hanya butuh supir untuknya…"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kangin-ah, kenapa kau bilang Ryeowook tidak bisa tinggal dengan kita, kita masih bisa menampungnya kan?" Leeteuk mem-pout bibirnya lucu setelah mendengar cerita Kangin mengenai Ryeowook yang akan ditinggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong ke luar negeri.

"Tapi _chagiya_? aku pikir kau tidak akan setuju… kau tahu kita juga terlalu sering keluar negeri untuk menemui _umma_. Tidak mungkin kita meninggalkannya kan?" jelas Kangin membuat Leeteuk kembali berfikir.

"_Umma_… _Appa_… aku berhasil mendapatkan SIM-card ku," keduanya menoleh pada suara baritone yang baru saja berteriak dan memasuki rumah mereka.

"_Jijjayo? Aigoo…_ akhirnya kau mendapatkan SIM juga, kapan kau akan mencari mobil Yesung-ie?" tanya Kangin pada Yesung yang baru saja duduk disebelah Leeteuk.

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum sembari memamerkan SIM mengendarai mobil yang baru didapatkannya dengan usaha pelatihan selama tiga bulan ini.

"Akhh anio _appa_… aku berencana melamar pekerjaan di Jepang minggu ini, aku juga akan mencari mobil disana."

"Mwo? Jepang? Kau jangan bodoh! ANDWAE! _Appa_ tidak setuju kau keluar negeri," tolak Kangin menatap marah pada Yesung.

"_Appa_! Aku sudah besar _appa_."

Sreet…

"_Umma_? Apa yang _umma_ lakukan? Kenapa _umma_ mengambil SIM-ku?" Leeteuk mengambil SIM milik Yesung setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Benar kata _appa_-mu, kalau kau butuh pekerjaan mengajar. Kau tidak butuh keluar negeri, kau siapkan semua ijazah-mu dan _umma_ akan memasukkanmu sebagai pengajar di SM High School. Heechul pasti bisa membantu," jelas Leeteuk membuat Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ta-tapi _umma_? Aku ingin mandiri dan tidak tinggal dirumah ini," bela Yesung masih tidak terima.

"Kalau masalah itu kau bisa tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung, kebetulan mereka membutuhkan supir untuk anaknya. Bagaimana Yesung-ie?" Leeteuk memamerkan lesung pipi kirinya membuat Yesung semakin menatap kesal sang _umma_.

"_Umma_…" Yesung mulai merengeng sedikit menggapaikan tangannya untuk mengambil SIM yang tadi direbut Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Akhh _umma_-mu benar Yesung-ie, kenapa kau tidak menjadi supir Ryeowook selama Yunho-_hyung_ pergi ke Luar negeri heoh?"

"**ANDWAE!"**

"Kalau begitu kau silahkan saja traine tiga bulan lagi untuk mendapatkan SIM, dan selama itu _appa_ tidak akan memberi uang jajan padamu," Yesung semakin menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

"Ayolah Yesung-ie, _umma_ tidak tega melihat Ryeowook-ie yang manis sendirian dirumahnya," jelas Leeteuk membuat Yesung hanya bisa pasrah pada keputusan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau punya satu tahun untuk belajar mengajar di SM high School juga…" ucap Leeteuk kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Pertemuan pertama itu haruslah berkesan agar tidak terjadi masalah._

* * *

Ryeowok menatap aneh pada sosok Yesung yang membawa koper besar miliknya. _Namja_ manis itu segera menutup pintu saat Yesung baru akan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**Brak**

"Yakk nona muda, kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" teriak Yesung tidak terima.

Dan itulah alasan Ryeowook menutup pintunya, karena Yesung memanggilnya nona muda, hanya saja jangan salahkan Yesung memanggilnya nona muda. Penampilan Ryeowook-lah yang harus disalahkan.

Rambut ikal merahnya di kuncir di bagian poni karena Ryeowook sedang belajar, baju kaos yang sedikit longgar lalu sendal rumah dengan corak jerapah menghiasi kaki mungilnya.

"Nona muda Jung… tolong buka pintunya, aku supirmu setahun ini," teriak Yesung kembali sembari menggedor pintu kayu yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

**Cklek.**

Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya dan menatap Yesung dari bawah hingga rambut brunnate-nya.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Kim JongWoon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung-_oppa_…"

**Brak**

"Yakk! Kenapa kau menutup pintunya kembali?" merasa kesal Yesung segera menghubungi _umma-_nya.

"_Umma_? Aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam, _yeojya_ itu menutup pintunya setelah aku memperkenalkan diri. Sungguh tidak sopan," jelas Yesung masih bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu miliknya.

_"Yeojya? Setahu umma Ryeowook-ie itu namja manis Yesung-ie."_

"Mwo?" Yesung membulatkan matanya menyadari kebodohannya. Pantas saja Ryeowook menutup pintunya. Ternyata _namja_ manis itu tidak terima panggilan nona muda dari Yesung.

_"Hng… dan SIM-mu sudah ada di tangan Ryeowook. Tadi setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi ke luar negeri. Appa-mu memeberikannya pada Ryeowook."_

Yesung segera mematikan panggilannya dan kembali mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Jung.

"Jung Ryeowook… bisakah kau membuka pintu-nya? Mianhae menyebutmu nona muda, _hyung_ lapar Ryeowook-ah, tolong buka pintunya," mohon Yesung kemudian. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya segera berjalan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ryeowok masih memandang Yesung tidak suka karena menyebutnya nona muda, namun tetap saja _namja_ manis itu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Yesung masuk.

"_Umma_ bilang kamar _hyung_ di lantai dua sebelah kamarku, _umma_ sudah menyuruh orang membereskannya tadi pagi," jelas Ryeowok kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya agar tidak ada yang masuk. _Namja_ manis itu kembali pada sofa dan melanjutkan tugasnya, belajar.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowok mengacuhkannya segera menarik kopernya ke lantai dua mencari kamar miliknya. Setelah menemukannya Yesung kembali kebawah mendekati Ryeowook.

"Wook-ie, Kau punya makanan? _Hyung_ lapar…" ucap Yesung berdiri didepan Ryeowook yang duduk.

Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Yesung "Wook-ie?" tanya Ryeowook terlihat begitu imut di mata Yesung.

"_Ne,,,_ Menyebutmu Ryeowook-ie itu terlalu sulit" jujur Yesung kemudian "kau punya makanan?" sambungnya mengingat perutnya yang sudah lapar.

"Aku tidak masak untuk orang lain, tapi disana ada sisah makanan sebelum _umma_ dan _appa_ pergi tadi pagi."

Yesung hanya menatap tidak percaya pada _namja_ manis yang kini kembali tidak mempedulikannya lagi. kalau saja bukan karena _umma_ dan SIM yang didapatkannya dengan susah payah, mungkin Yesung akan segera meninggalkan Ryeowook saat ini juga.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Kim JongWoon, dengan nama panggilan Yesung tahun ini berusia 22 tahun, lulus dari Seoul university dan berencana melamar pekerjaan menjadi guru di Kyoto, namun rencananya harus sedikit tertunda karena SIM yang dengan susah payah di dapatnya harus ditahan oleh Ryeowook.

Sejujurnya Yesung tidak bisa masak, itulah alasan Leeteuk belum memperbolehkan Yesung untuk keluar negeri, Leeteuk dna Kangin sadar biaya makan di Jepang begitu mahal.

Yesung hanya bsia menatap nanar pada Ryeowok yang hanya memasak ramen utnuknya sendiri, membuat Yesung hanya memakan roti dengan lapisan keju. _Namja_ itu segera mengambil tas kerjanya dan menuju mobil hitam milik keluarga Jung.

"Cepatlah atau kutinggalkan kau sendirian," teriak Yesung kemudian duduk di bangku supir.

"_Hyung_ yakin pergi tanpa SIM? Tidak takut polisi menyeret hyung ke kantor mereka?" Yesung hanya mengigit giginya kesal ketika Ryeowook memasuki mobilnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kim Jongwoon imnida,,, kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung-sonsae. Mulai hari ini aku menggantikan wali kelas lama kalian..." sapa Yesung pada murid kelas. Tahun pertama mengajar ia dipercaya menjadi wali kelas di kelas tiga.

_"Jung Ryeowook, kubalas kau di kelasku ini," _batin Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang melihatnya tidak percaya.

Yahh Yesung menjadi wali kelas Ryeowook, seringai Yesung membuat Ryeowook harus meneguk ludahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan.

_"kenapa harus menjadi wali kelasku? Dan kenapa harus menjadi guru kesenian_?" Batin Ryeowok kesal karena pelajaran yang dibenci Ryeowook adalah kesenian, dimana terlalu banyak jam belajar diluar daripada di dalam ruangan.

"Pelajaran pertama bagaimana kalau kita perkenalan? Tapi minggu depan kalian harus membawa hasil lukisan kalian, setelah itu kita lakukan koreksi pada lukisan kalian… thema-nya ada laut…"

Ryeowook segera menatap Yesung kesal. Matanya membulat sangat lucu, bagaimana tidak. Melukis dengan thema laut itu artinya harus kelaut? Kalau Yesung tidak mau mengantarnya ke laut bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya? Dan masalahnya Ryeowook tidak bisa menyetir dan lagi tidak ada halte di laut, itu artinya tidak ada bus menuju laut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Note:: dedicated for birthday Yesung-appa .saengil chukka hamnida uri appa.

A/N:: kalau ingin dilanjutkan silahkan isi kolom review readers tercinta.. synopsis untuk ff ini sudah author tulis di note author. Tinggal ngetik jalan ceritanya saja.

_Sekarang review ne?..._

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's child_

_._

_._

_Yongie_


	2. My Boss

**Tittle: **_**My Teacher My Boss My Love**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_"Haelboji, Wook-ie duduk di sebelahmu ne?" pinta Ryeowook pada sang kakek. Namja manis itu segera duduk tanpa memasang sabuk pengamannya._

_"Ne, perhatikan jalanan kota Seoul. Kau sudah lama tidak main ke kota ini. Hnggg kita mulai perjalanan hari ini dari mana?" tanya tuan Jung tua pada Ryeowook. Terlihat namja manis itu sedikit bingung karena posisi telunjuk mungilnya terletak di dagu lalu matanya yang menatap kosong ke atas._

_"Baiklah kalau Wook-ie tidak tahu mau kemana, haelboji akan membawa Wook-ie ke kedai ice cream saja," Tuan Jung tua segera menyalakan mobilnya memutar stir untuk menuju kedai ice cream yang baru di bangun seminggu lalu._

_Saat itu Ryeowook baru pindah ke Seoul bersama kedua orang tua-nya, umurnya bahkan baru lima tahun. Tuan Jung tua mengajaknya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi jalanan kota Seoul._

_"Haelboji,,," Ryeowook yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari tuan Jung tua tidak sengaja menekan klakson mobil membut namja tua itu menoleh kearah Ryeowook. _

_"Wae Wook-ie?"_

_"Mianhae… Wook-ie tidak sengaja menekannya," ucapnya merasa menyesal._

_"Gwenchanayo, akhh sabuk pengamanmu belum terpasang," Tuan Jung tua menggunakan tangan Kanannya untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman Ryeowook._

_"HAELBOJIIII…" teriak Ryeowook ketika melihat sebuah mobil didepan mobilnya. Tuan Jung tua tidak menyadari mobil truk barang melintas di depannya ketika ia fokus memasangkan sabuk pengaman Ryeowook._

_Namja tua itu segera membanting stir mobilnya ke kiri untuk menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Mobil BMW 320i remuk di bagian kanan. _

_"Wook-ie? Jadilah anak baik ne?"_

~Y~

"HAELBOJI…" _namja_ manis itu terbangun dengan keringat dingin memandikan tubuhnya.

"Wook-ie?" Yesung yang mendengar teriakan Ryeowook segera menerobos masuk ke kamar yang seharusnya tidak dimasukinya walau tidak di kunci sang pemiliknya.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang kini menekuk kedua lututnya dan menutup wajahnya. Punggungnya sedikit bergetar namun tidak ada isakan sama sekali.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Yesung segera menaiki tempat tidur Ryeowook, _namja_ tampan itu segera memeluk Ryeowook. Mengusap punggung badannya hanya untuk menghangatkan Ryeowook dan memberikan ketenangan.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi…" bisik Yesung belum juga menghentikan ketakutan Ryeowook.

_Gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda_

_Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda_

_Geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde_

_Imi japhil su jochado eomneun gieok sogeseo_

_Nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomunda)_

_Saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri nareul gajigo nonda_

_Dasi han beon one more time_

_Ireoke kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo_

_Gojak i jeongdoro geu su manhatdeon yaksokdeureun eotteoke eotteoke_

_Sumeul chamgo geudaereul deurikinda_

_Jumeogeul jwigo geudael sseudadeumneunda_

_Geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde_

_Ijen gajil su jochado eomneun chueok sogeseo_

_*nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomunda)_

_Saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri nareul gajigo nonda_

_Dasi han beon one more time_

_Ireoke kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo_

_Gojak i jeongdoro geu su manhatdeon yaksokdeureun eotteoke eotteoke_

_Covering my ears to listen to you_

_Shutting my eyes to imagine you_

_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me_

_In the unstoppable memories_

_I stop (stop) I stop (stop)_

_The memories of having once loved, control me so easily_

_Once again, One more time_

_How can it end like this I cannot believe_

_Those countless promises, what to do, what to do_

_Not breathing to feel you_

_Clutching both fists together to touch you_

_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me_

_In the unstoppable memories_

_I stop (stop) I stop (stop)_

_The memories of having once loved, control me so easily_

_Once again, One more time_

_How can it end like this, I cannot believe_

_Those countless promises, what to do, what to do_

_Not breathing to feel you_

_Clutching both fists together to touch you_

_You have slowly become blurred, you have slowly left me_

_In the unstoppable memories_

_I stop (stop) I stop (stop)~_

_**_DayDream-Super Junior**_

Yesung melantunkan sebuah lagu sembari masih memeluk Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu kini membaringkan kembali Ryeowook yang telah terlelap. Terlihat wajah damai Ryeowook.

"Mimpi buruk? Hahhhhh… cobalah kalau kau diam seperti ini, kau terlihat begitu manis," bisik Yesung kemudian mencium kening Ryeowook pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu membalik tubuhnya untuk segera kembali tidur, sebelum menutup kamar Ryeowook, Yesung sedikit menaikkan alisnya bingung, diruangan yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur itu Yesung masih bisa melihat wallpaper kamar Ryeowook yang penuh dengan kartun disney.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Apa?" ucap Ryeowook sakratis ketika Yesung hanya menatapnya saja sejak tadi.

_'tadi malam dia begitu manis, kenapa pagi ini dia jadi monster kecil lagi?'_ batin Yesung melangsa ketika mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang memakan nasi goreng hanya untuk dirinya. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu mengambil roti dan mengolesi selainya.

"_Hyung_… jangan lupa sore ini aku harus kelaut," Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan menatap tajam pada Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya dan tidak menjawab ucapan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_!"

"Apa?"

"Ekh?" Ryeowook diam ketika Yesung bicara dengan nada keras, bukan karena nada kerasnya namun itu cara bicara Ryeowook beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku bilang kelaut!"

"Cih,,, aku tidak mau, Princess!" tolak Yesung membuat Ryeowook hampir saja melempar sendok dan juga garpu makannya namun segera terhenti ketika mendengar Yesung memanggilnya 'Princess?'

"Princess? Panggilan apa itu? Menjijikkan!" Ryeowook masih menatap tajam pada Yesung, namun _namja_ tampan itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Harus kusebut apa _**yeojya**_ yang mengoleksi _wallpeper _kartun disney di kamarnya heoh?"

**Plak**

"Awww," Yesung meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepala besarnya yang baru saja di lempar buah jeruk oleh Ryeowook.

"Kukatakan aku ini _namja_,,, aku _NAMJA_! Dan? Kapan kau masuk ke kamarku heoh? Tidak sopan!" teriak Ryeowook kesal menatap Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera menghela nafas beratnya menghadapi sikap Ryeowook yang seperti anak-anak. Segera saja ia berdiri dan ingin mengakhiri perang pagi hari ini.

"Cepatlah atau kutinggalkan?" ucap Yesung benar-benar meninggalkan Ryeowook menuju mobilnya.

Ryeowook segera mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung yang akan meninggalkannya, tidak lupa kaki mungilnya masih menghentak ke lantai pertanda _namja_ manis itu tengah kesal.

"Yakk Jung Ryeowook. Bisakah kau duduk di depan? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang supir," dumel Yesung tidak terima karena sejak kemarin Ryeowook duduk di bangku belakangnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang supir, apa yang salah dengan ini? Bukankah Yesung memang bertatus sebegai supir Ryeowook?...

"Cih,,, Tidak mau!" ucap Ryeowook singkat kemudian membuka buku yang di bawanya. Yesung kembali bergumam kesal ketika Ryeowook kini mengatakan hal yang baru beberapa saat di ucapakannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Baru sehari Yesung mengajar di SM high School, _namja_ tampan itu sudah memiliki banyaknya fans. Bukan hanya muridnya yang menggemarinya namun beberapa _sonsae_ _yeojya_ juga telah terpesona dengannya.

"Yesung-_oppa_? Hmmm kenapa pergi dengan Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Jiyeon, seorang guru matematika di SM high School. _Sonsae_ _yeojya_ itu menatap tidak suka pada Ryeowook.

"Karena dia supirku! Wae? Ada masalah _sonsae_?" ucap Ryeowook sakratis pada Jiyeon yang tidak disukainya sejak menginjakkan kaki di SM HighSchool. Terlebih lagi _sonsae_ _yeojya_ itu sangat terlihat menyukai Yesung.

"Sepulang sekolah aku harus kelaut, aku sudah membawa perlengkapan melukisku! Awas kalau _hyung_ tidak mau!" ucap Ryeowook menatap tajam pada Yesung.

"Yakk! Aku _sonsae_-mu!" ucap Yesung tidak terima.

"Oh iya lupa ini disekolah…" Ryeowook segera berlari meninggalkan Yesung dan Jiyeon setelah membuat Yesung semakin kesal.

"Haishh menyebalkan! Aku lapar~~" gumam Yesung menekan perutnya.

"Hng? _Oppa_ lapar? Aku bawa bekal makan siang, _oppa_ mau memakannya?" mata Yesung segera kembali cerah ketika Jiyeon menawarkan bekal makannya. Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu menerima tawaran Jiyeon.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yakkk! Kubilang laut! L.A.U.T!" teriak Ryeowook tidak terima ketika Yesung membawanya pulang. _Namja _manis itu masih saja memukul-mukul punggung Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Haishh aku tidak mau! Banyak laporan yang harus kukerjakan!" tolak Yesung kemudian keluar dari mobilnya saat sudah memarkirkan mobil itu di halaman rumah Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_~~~ kubuatkan makan malam untukmu?" tawar Ryeowook tersenyum pada Yesung. Namun _namja_ tampan itu segera mengangkat sebuah bekal makanan berwarna orange tepat dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah punya makan malam," ucap Yesung santai melambaikan bekalnya.

_"Mwo_? Kapan kau membelinya?"

"Hwayoung yang memberiku. Sarapan dari Jiyeon, bekal makan siang bisa di kantin dan makan malam dari Hwayoung…" gumam Yesung tidak mempedulikan Ryeowook dan kembali masuk kerumah besar keluarga Jung itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah Ryeowook trus saja menatap Yesung yang mengerjakan laporan di depan laptopnya. Namja manis itu menatap kesal pada Yesung yang tak kunjung beranjak dari depan laptop.

Karena kesal Ryeowook segera saja membrowsing gambar laut lalu mencetaknya. Hanya cara itu yang bisa dilakukannya ketika Yesung tidak mengajaknya kelaut.

**Yesung pov**

Kuperhatikan Ryeowook mencetak sesuatu, kemudian ia pergi kesudut ruang keluarga Jung untuk melukis sesuatu. Mata obisidianku menatap objek apa yang baru saja di cetaknya. Gambar laut!

Setengah jam Ryeowook duduk di depan easelnya namun tidak ada goresan cat minyak sama sekali.

"Tidak akan bisa selain pergi sendiri kelaut!" gumamku yang masih bisa di dengar telinganya. Namja manis itu mendelikkan matanya menatapku kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya sakratis padaku.

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ketika berjalan dalam gelap, ada yang menerangimu._

_Bahkan kau bisa merasakan hangatnya sentuhan itu, walau rasa itu sedikit samar. Bulan-lah yang melakukan hal itu._

"Akhh kenapa hari ini begitu dingin," gumam Ryeowook ketika menghentikan aktifitas melukisnya atau bisa di sebut aktiftas anehnya yang hanya menatap pada kanvas putih bersih itu.

Namja manis itu segera menuju dapur dan memakai celemek bergambar winnie the pooh miliknya. Mengambil coklat batangan dan mencairkannya lalu menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk.

"Hyung mau?" tawar Ryeowook pada Yesung. Bukan karena berniat memberikannya pada Yesung, tapi karena coklat yang dicairkannya lebih banyak ahirnya di berikan pada Yesung.

Namja tampan itu menatap lurus pada Ryeowook.

_"Oppa? Udaranya sedikit dingin ne?"_

_"Ne."_

_"Oppa… minumlah, aku membuatnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."_

_"Oh ne Wook-ie, kau terlihat begitu manis."_

_"Jijja? Oppa juga terlihat begitu tam…"_

~Y~

"Yakk Kim Yesung! Kau mau mengambilnya atau hanya menatapnya?"

"Ekhh?" Yesung segera sadar dari lamunannya setelah menatap Ryeowook yang menggunakan apron winnie the pooh. Segera saja namja tampan itu menarik semua pikiran konyolnya.

'_Yesung ppabo! Mana mungkin Ryeowook bersikap begitu manis dan apa itu tadi? Dia memanggilku oppa? Jauhkan pikiran anehmu itu Yesung. Namja manis didepanmu ini bisa langsung meracunimu saat itu juga,'_ batin Yesung kemudian mengambil cangkir yang diberikan Ryeowook.

"Ohh gomawo Wook-ie," ucap Yesung langsung meminum coklat panas itu.

"Akhhhhhh… panas~~~"

Ryeowook menatap aneh pada Yesung yang kini mengibaskan tangannya memberi angin pada lidahnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan coklat panas.

"Dasar aneh! Aku baru saja menuangkannya langsung dari panci. Ckckck," cibir Ryeowook lalu duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Jung tanpa mempedulikan Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang itu coklat panas?" tanya Yesung kesal pada Ryeowook.

"Salah _hyung_ kenapa melamun, sebaiknya besok kau periksa telingamu," namja manis itu segera menghidupkan TV tanpa mempedulikan Yesung lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Bagaimana caranya aku kelaut dan menyelesikan tugas itu?" gumam Ryeowook yang kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Akhh aku lupa SIM-card nya," Ryeowook segera mengambil SIM milik Yesung dan membawanya menuju Yesung.

"HYUNG!" teriak Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini masih kesal karena coklat panas pemberian Ryeowook.

"Apa?" sungut Yesung kesal.

"Besok kelaut atau KUPATAHKAN SIM-MU?"

"_OMONA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yesung ketika tangan Ryeowook memegang kedua sisi SIM miliknya.

"Arraseo!"

"Yakso?" tanya Ryeowook tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Yesung.

"Yakso!"

"Kau sudah berjanji dan kau adalah _namja hyung_. Kau tidak boleh mengingkari janjimu," ucap Ryeowook kemudian berlari lagi menuju kamarnya.

"Awas saja kau besok," gumam Yesung yang semakin kesal.

"Akhh tuhan, aku ingin melihat Ryeowook yang manis seperti malam tadi, bisakah kau kutuk dia menjadi namja manis?" bisiknya entah pada apa.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Besoknya ketika pulang sekolah Yesung segera membawa Ryeowook ke laut seperti yang diinginkan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_!"

"Apa lagi? Bukankah ini laut?" Yesung tersenyum begitu bahagia ketika melihat Ryeowook menautkan alisnya kesal pada Yesung.

"Aku bilang memang ke laut! Tapi haishhh bukan begini maksudku. Kenapa kau membawa _yeojya_ itu?" Ryeowook menunjuk _yeojya _yang tadi dibawa Yesung bersama mereka. Saat ini _yeojya_ itu masih menikmati laut tanpa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Hmm? Kau tidak mau duduk didepan jadi aku membawanya," Yesung mengangkat alis kanannya dan itu membuat Ryeowook bergumam kesal "Bukan begitu maksudmu? Lalu maksudmu adalah? … Begini?"

"Gyaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku bodoh!" teriak Ryeowook tidak terima.

"_Umma… appa_…. Kubunuh kau Kim Yesung!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Note:: dedicated for Yesung-appa and Leeteuk ahjushi.

Ucapan terima kasih untuk yang telah berkenan review chapter1…

Aku sangat bahagia ketika membaca review kalian semua.

* * *

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's Child_

_._

_._

_Yongie_


	3. My love overflows inside you

**Tittle: **_**My Teacher My Boss My Love**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

**Chup**

Mata caramel-nya kini membulat sempurna. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Ryeowook mengelus pipi kanannya yang baru dikecup Yesung setelah _namja_ tampan itu mendorongnya hingga membentur body mobil.

**Sret**

Satu cat minyak Ryeowook kembali Yesung oleskan di muka namja manis itu.

"Keren," gumam Yesung melihat hasil karyanya di pipi Ryeowook. Sebuah goresan berwarna merah terbentuk begitu lucu di pipi kanan yang baru dikecupnya.

**Grak**

"AWWWW!"

"Yakk! Kenapa kau menginjakku _princess_!?" cibir Yesung memegangi kakinya yang baru saja di injak Ryeowoook.

"Kau? Benar-benar akan kubu…"

"Heyyy _Oppa_, kau mau lihat ini? Ada pelangi di bagian bawah tebing ini," teriak Jiyeon yang diajak Yesung berhasil menghentkan aktifitas keduanya. _Namja_ tampan itu segera membalas lambaian Jiyeon kemudian meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

"Menyebalkan dan… MESUM!" gumam Ryeowook lalu membereskan peralatan melukisnya yang baru saja sedikit diacak oleh Yesung.

Setelah itu Ryeowook segera mengambil posisinya membelakangi Yesung dan Jiyeon yang kini sibuk mengambil gambar dengan latar pelangi yang terlihat di bagian bawah tebing.

Sedetik kemudian Ryeowook terpaksa berbalik dan menatap keduanya karena di sisi lain laut langsung menghadap jalan. Sangat tidak mungkin ia melukis jalan.

"Woookie-ah, kalau kau mau melukis laut. Bagaimana kalau kami yang jadi obyek-mu?"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' kemudian menarik kembali bibirnya hingga menyentuh hidung mungilnya. Gerakannya sedikit mengejek Jiyeon.

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi!" tolak Ryeowook lalu mulai mengeluarkan beberapa cat dan mencampurnya dengan minyak agar cat itu bisa dioleskan merata d kanvas putih bersihnya.

"_Wae_? Bukankah akan sangat romantis?" lirih Jiyeon kemudian.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal dan sedikit mengambil posisi menjauhi mereka. Yesung yang melihat itu segera berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu segera berdiri didepannya.

"Bagaimana kalau pelangi itu yang jadi obyek-mu?" tawar Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook agar _namja_ manis itu mendekat dan melihat pelangi yang tadi ditunjukkan Jiyeon padanya.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Ryeowook datar lalu memilih berjalan kembali pada tempatnya. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

Satu jam lebih mereka di sana, Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum bangga pada hasil lukisannya yang sudah jalan walau hanya seperempatnya. Setidaknya ketika mata pelajaran Yesung, ada yang diperlihatkannya dan _namja_ manis itu tidak akan terkena hukuman.

"_Hyung_! Ayo pulang, aku lapar!" ucap Ryeowook membereskan peralatannya. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian tersenyum menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kesal karena ternyata Yesung tidak menghampirinya dan kembali bermain dengan Jiyeon.

"Yakk!" mendengar teriakan Ryeowook keduanya kini menatap Ryeowook seolah meminta perpanjangan waktu. Melihat itu _namja_ manis itu segera mendekati keduanya yang ada di bibir tebing. Jarak tebing dengan air mungkin hanya beberapa meter. Kalau terjatuh tidak terlalu bahaya karena langsung bisa berenang ke arah pantai, tapi itu bahaya bagi orang tidak bisa berenang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook datar namun tangannya mengarahkan SIM-card Yesung kearah laut.

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya Jiyeon tidak suka karena kalau pulang maka waktunya bersama Yesung akan berakhir.

Grep

_Yeojya_ itu merebut SIM-card yang ada ditangan Ryeowook lalu tersenyum bangga.

Bruk

"Gyaaaaaaaa."

Byurrrr

_Yeojya_ itu tersandung batuan tebing membuatnya terjun bebas kearah laut.

"Heoh?"

"Jiyeon?" teriak Yesung sedikti panik. Mata obsidiannya menatap lekat pada Ryeowook yang kini terlihat panik. Yesung segera menceburkan dirinya dan membawa Jiyeon ke bibir pantai. Menyadari itu Ryeowook segera menyusul mereka.

"_Hyung_? Dia tidak apa?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit panik. Walau bukan salahnya tetap saja Ryeowook sedikit menyesal.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sebentar "Tidak apa," ucapnya pelan.

Yesung hampir saja memberi nafas buatan pada Jiyeon. Tangannya sudah membuka mulut Jiyeon, melihat itu Ryeowook dengan reflex-nya berteriak

"_Hyung_! Hng biar aku saja," teriak Ryeowook membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. _Namja_ manis itu segera berlutut dan mengambil alihnya. Sedikit lagi saja bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jiyeon, _yeojya_ itu menyadari bukan Yesung yang akan menciumnya segera bangun.

"Uhuk! Aku~aku tidak apa," ucapnya terbata.

"Hahhhhh," Ryeowook segera menghela nafasnya pelan. Ada perasaan lega ketika Yesung tidak akan menciumnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

"Ini SIM-card milik _oppa_ kan?" Jiyeon mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan SIM milik Yesung. Namun dengan segera Ryeowook merebutnya.

"Dan akulah yang berhak memegangnya," ucapnya sakratis setelah mengambil SIM itu. Melihat itu Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu segera membantu Jiyeon berdiri.

"_Oppa_ akan antarkan kau pulang," Yesung memapah Jiyeon untuk kembali ke mobil mereka dan Ryeowook hanya mengekor dibelakang.

"_Hyung_ benar-benar dingin!" gumamnya pelan lalu melangkah menuju mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Air panas di kamar _hyung_ mati? Pakailah kamar mandiku," lirih Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung kini mencoba kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

"Air panas disana juga bermasalah. Tadi tuan Shin yang memberitahuku," namun Yesung tak kunjung mendengarkan Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" karena Yesung tak kunjung menjawab ucapannya Ryeowoook segera membalik tubuhnya dan kembali kekamarnya.

Brak

Pintu bercat putih itu dibanting begitu kuat olehnya.

Kesal?

Tentu saja _namja_ manis itu kesal. Pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dan dia diabaikan sejak mereka kembali dari laut.

Sedangkan diluar kamarnya.

"Tadi dia yang menawari kamar mandinya, kenapa di banting?" gumam Yesung menatap nanar pada pintu yang baru saja di banting Ryeowook. Melihat itu dengan terpaksa Yesung harus memanaskan air untuk mandinya malam ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kata-katamu selalu saja sadis dan kejam. Tapi kau selalu peduli sekelilingmu. Kau menyayangi mereka._

_Masa lalumu membuatmu dengan sangat terpaksa harus menurut._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Haelboji_!" sekali lagi Yesung terbangun dengan teriakan Ryeowook. Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu akhir-akhir ini sering kali memimpikan _haelboji_-nya. Yesung yang mendengar itu segera menerobos masuk kekamar Ryeowook. Memeluk tubuh mungil yang kini bergetar takut. Menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang akan membuatnya tertidur lagi.

Malam hari Yesung bagai melihat malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya dan begitu takut tidak bisa kembali ke langit. Tapi…

**Brak**

Paginya Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. _Namja_ manis itu segera menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapannya, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yesung yang tidak menyadari Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya segera masuk. Mata obsidiannya mencari sosok Ryeowook namun tak kunjung ditemukannya. Mendengar tak ada bunyi shower, Yesung segera masuk ke kamar mandi Ryeowook. Melepas semua pakaiannya dan mulai menghidupkan shower.

Beberap menit kemudian Yesung tinggal menyikat giginya.

_Namja_ manis itu kini memasuki kamarnya, tidak menyadari Yesung di dalam kamar mandinya membuat Ryeowook segera melepaskan pakaiannya dan memakai handuk sebatas pinggang. Memperlihatkan ABS yang tidak terlalu sempurna.

"La la la," senandung Ryeowook memegang knop pintu kamar mandinya.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka sebelum _namja_ manis itu memutarnya. Yahhh Yesung-lah yang lebih dulu membukanya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya mengenakan handuk sepinggang dengan rambut merahnya yang basah oleh air, beberapa tetes air masih mengalir di tubuhnya.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"HUMPHHHHH," dengan segera Yesung memegang kepala Ryeowook dan menutup mulutnya agar berhenti berteriak.

"Berhentilah berteriak atau tetangga akan datang ke rumah ini!" ucap Yesung sedikit panik.

"Lhepaskhan," ucap Ryeowook sedikit terbata.

Yesung segera melepaskan tangannya membuat Ryeowook mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ ada disini?" tuduh Ryeowook yang kini sudah bersandar di dinding kamarnya karena tadi selain menutup mulutnya Yesung membuat Ryeowook memundurkan tubuhnya hingga berdempetan dengan dinding.

"Hng?" sebuah senyum ringan terukir di bibir Yesung.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanya Yesung sedikit polos. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika _namja_ tampan itu memajukan tubuhnya membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin terhimpit ke dinding.

"Mau _hyung_ mandikan?" bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Dengan masih posisi seperti itu Ryeowook hampir saja mengayunkan tangannya namun tangan Yesung telah lebih dulu memegang erat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Menjauh atau…"

"Kau begitu cantik Wookie-ah~~~" desah Yesung meniupkan udara di telinga Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit bergetar.

"Humphh,"

"Yakk! Kau cari mati!" teriak Ryeowook setelah Yesung mengulum telinganya membuat _namja_ manis itu kini hampir saja melempar segala benda namun Yesung telah lebih dulu lari kelaur kamarnya dengan sebuah tawa kemenangan.

"Aigoo! Kenapa dia begitu manis apalagi tanpa pakaian seperti itu," bisik Yesung sedikit pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, sepanjang pagi Ryeowook hanya bergumam kesal saat melihat Yesung yang selalu tertawa mengejeknya.

"Aigoo, kau begitu manis. Apa kau tadi mandi gula?" gumam Yesung pelan sembari mengoleskan selai coklat di roti miliknya. Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah hampir melempar sendok beserta garpunya kemuka Yesung kalau saja telphone-rumahnya tidak berdering.

Mendengar itu, _namja_ manis itu segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeobseyo?"

"_Umma_?"

"…"

"Oh ne, arraseo. Wook-ie baik-baik saja, tidak keluar malam, tugasku juga selesai tepat waktu, aku juga makan teratur."

"…"

Ryeowook kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seperti mengiyakan sebuah pertanyaan dari _umma_-nya.

"Wook-ie tetap jadi anak baik kok _umma_. Jaga kesehatan _umma_, Wook-ie sayang _umma_," ucapnya lalu menutup kembali panggilan itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Ryeowook saat Yesung menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kau tidak senang kalau _hyung_ yang menjadi supirmu?" Ryeowook hanya diam ketika Yesung mengatakan hal itu.

Kalau ditanya seperti itu saat ini, tentu saja Ryeowook akan menjawab tidak! Tapi tentu dia bukan _namja_ bodoh, tidak ingin Yesung meninggalkannya begitu saja. kalau _namja_ itu pergi, siapa yang akan menemaninya?

"Kalau aku bilang tidak suka! Apa _hyung_ akan berhenti?" ucap Ryeowook sakratis. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba saja hilang, padahal ia belum menyentuh sarapannya.

"Aku harus pergi pagi, cepatlah _hyung_," lirihnya memilih tidak bicara dengan Yesung lagi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak percakapan itu. Walau sering bertengkar tapi sungguh Ryeowook sedikit takut kalau ternyata Yesung benar-benar akan pergi.

Kali ini mata pelajaran Yesung di kelas Ryeowook. Guru tampan itu memanggil nama muridnya berdasarkan nomor pokok pelajar mereka. Tiba giliran Ryeowook untuk memperlihatkan hasil lukisannya yang baru seperempat. Tidak hanya Ryeowook, teman-temannya yang lain juga belum selesai bahkan ada yang baru membuat sketsa pensil saja.

"Aku beri kalian waktu, anggap ini untuk ujian akhir kalian. Tapi sebagai ganti nilai tugas kita akan sering keluar kelas atau mungkin keruang audio," ucap Yesung tersenyum pada seluruh muridnya yang kini bersorak senang ketika mendengar ucapan belajar diruang audio sekolah mereka.

"Tapi hari ini kita belajar diluar," ucap Yesung keluar dari kelasnya diikuti oleh murid-muridnya termasuk Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Ryeowook menatap bingung pada setumpukan benda yang dibawa Yesung menuju mobil mereka.

Srek

Dengan sedikit susah Yesung memasukkan semua kotak itu ke bangku penumpang membuat Ryeowook menatapnya kesal. Pasalnya _namja_ manis itu tidak memiliki ruang untuk duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Yakk! Aku harus duduk dimana?" tanya Ryeowook kesal. Yesung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil segera keluar kembali. Jari telunjuknya segera menunjuk pintu penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Depan!" ucapnya pelan. Mendengar itu Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Jemari mungilnya segera mmebuka pintu penumpang belakang dan mengeluarkan semua kotak yang tadi dibawa Yesung.

"Yahhh apa yang kau lakukan pada coklat-coklat itu?" panik Yesung lalu memunguti kotak yang dibuang Ryeowook.

Seperti tebakan kalian, _namja_ tampan itu mendapat banyak coklat dari murid-muridnya atau katakan saja fans Yesung. Namun sepertinya Ryeowook tidak mendengarkan rengekan Yesung dan segera duduk nyaman lalu memasang earhphone dikedua sisi telinganya.

Yesung hanya bisa bergumam kesal menatap Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ingin Yesung membuang kotak-kotak itu karena satu alasan, namun beberap murid kini melihatnya.

"_Sonsae_ belum pulang?" sapa beberapa murid yang tadi memberikan kotak coklat itu pada Yesung.

"Baru akan," ucap Yesung lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melempar semua kotak itu hingga mengenai Ryeowook.

"Yakk!"

"Ekhh ada Wook-ie? Kau pulang dengan Yesung-_sonsae_?" kaget murid-murid _yeojya_ itu menatap Ryeowook yang kini shock melihat mereka.

"Wa-wae?" tanya Ryeowook tidak suka.

"Jangan salah paham, aku memang tinggal dengan Jung Ryeowook. Kalau begitu kami duluan ne," ucap Yesung lalu memilih pergi begitu saja sebelum Ryeowook membuka percakapan anehnya dengan mereka.

"Jijja? Jadi mereka tinggal bersama? Akhh kenapa kita tidak gunakan Woook-ie saja?" tanya satu dari mereka yang disetujui semuanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Dan lagi-lagi semua seperti ini. Tidakkah ada percakapan yang menarik?

Ryeowook memilih keluar kamarnya dan membawa buku pelajarannya menuju ruang keluarga Jung. Saat menuruni tangga Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini berjalan dengan tumpukan kotak coklat yang tadi didapatnya saat disekolah, merasa penasaran Ryeowook segera mengikuti jalan Yesung.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau membuang semua coklat itu?" tanya Ryeowook saat sadar Yesung memasukkan kotak itu kedalam tong sampahnya.

"Kau mau? Kalau kau mau ambil saja, tapi setidaknya bayar 5 won," ucap Yesung kemudian.

"_Hyung_? Kau kejam kalau membuang pemberian mereka," cibir Ryeowook yang masuk kedalam area dapur dan mengambil air dingin. Namun mata caramelnya masih melirik kegiatan Yesung.

"_Hyung_ alergi coklat, dari pada _hyung_ sakit lebih baik…"

"Mwo? Alergi? Bukankah saat itu _hyung_ meminum coklat panas dariku?" tanya Ryeowook mengingat satu kebaikan yang pernah dilakukannya untuk Yesung.

Yesung hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Entahlah kenapa saat itu _hyung_ masih meminumnya," gumam Yesung menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aneh!" gumam Ryeowook kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wookie-ah," teriakan seorang _yeojya_ menghentikan langkah Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu memiringkan kepalanya ketika beberapa _yeojya_ menghampirinya. Matanya terlihat begitu lucu.

"Wae?" ucapnya sedikit tidak sopan.

"Kau tinggal dengan Yesung-_sonsae_?" Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ketika seorang _yeojya_ berambut sebahu menanyainya.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," elak Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya. Antisipasi siapa tahu _yeojya_-_yeojya_ ini akan mengeluarkan aura hitam saat berfikir kalau Ryeowook orang spesial Yesung.

"Tenanglah, kami juga tahu itu," seorang _yeojya_ kini tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu tolong berikan ini pada Yesung-_sonsae_ ne? tolong ya Jung Ryeowook-ssi," pinta mereka menyerahkan beberapa kotak cukup besar pada Ryeowook. Membuat _namja_ itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena kaget dan juga sedikit keberatan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai kesal."

"Kami dari klub masak. Tadi kami masak kue coklat untuk Yesung-_sonsae_, tolong berikan ne?" mendengar coklat segera saja Ryeowook melempar semua kotak itu kedalam tong sampah.

Brak

"Heoh?" tiga _yeojya_ itu kini menatap kotak yang dilempar Ryeowok lalu menatap _namja_ manis yang hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Yahhh Wookie-ah, kenapa kau membuangnya?" seorang _yeojya_ memungut kotaknya. Bulir bening mengalir begitu saja dari pipinya. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya berdecak kesal lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Itu karena kalian…"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" suara baritone yang tepat terdengar ditelinga Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menatap _namja_ tampan yang kini ikut berjongkok dan memunguti coklat yang sudah berantakan. Begitupun _yeojya_ itu.

Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung, _namja_ yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dekatnya.

"Kalau tidak mau dititipi kau tidak perlu membuangnya. Cukup menolaknya!" Ryeowook hanya diam ketika Yesung bicara namun tidak menatapnya.

"Yahhh coklatnya benar-benar tidak layak lagi," lirih seorang _yeojya_ saat melihat coklat-coklat itu kini telah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Tangan mungil Yesung mengambil satu potongan yang sudah hancur lalu memakannya. Melihat itu Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"_Sonsae_? Itu sudah tidak layak lagi."

"Tapi kalian membuatnya untukku kan? Aku sudah dengar, aku terima ini," segera saja Yesung memunguti kotak-kotak itu lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauhi _yeojya_ yang kini tersenyum senang melihat coklat buatan mereka diterima Yesung, apalagi dimakannya.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Ryeowook masih diam di depan pintu rumahnya sedangkan Yesung telah masuk. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bicara satu katapun pada Ryeowook.

"Kenapa _hyung_ memakannya? _Hyung_ bilang alergi makan coklat kan?" ucap Ryeowook maish bisa didengar Yesung. _Namja_ itu segera berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membuangnya dan membuat mereka menangis kan? Kalau kau tidak membuanganya mungkin aku tidak akan memakannya!"

Degh

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Yesung bicara begitu dingin padanya. Apalagi sorot mata Yesung yang begitu menusuk.

"Kau tahu? Perutku langsung sakit ketika memakannya! Dan itu karena kau!" _namja_ tampan itu kini memegang perutnya, memang terlihat muka Yesung sedikit pucat setelah memakan coklat itu.

"_Hyung_? Mukamu pucat!" Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung, jemarinya ingin menyentuh muka Yesung namun langsung terhenti ketika satu kalimat Yesung.

"Tidak perlu bersikap baik hanya karena _umma_-mu meminta kau menjadi anak baik! Tidak bisakah kau tunjukkan sifat aslimu pada _umma_-mu?"

Plak

_Namja_ manis itu segera menampar Yesung, walau sedikit pelan karena awalnya Ryeowook ingin merasakan apa tubuh Yesung sakit atau tidak.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa makan coklat! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan aku! Dasar MESUM!" teriak Ryeowook lalu berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Yesung yang kini hanya bisa mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Mesum?" bisik Yesung kemudian.

"Yakk! Aku tidak mesum!"

**Malamnya!**

"Wookie-ah? Heyy buka pintumu! Jung Ryeowook! _Hyung_ tahu! _Hyung_ mohon buka pintumu!"

"Hiks…"

**TBC**

Akhirnya bisa update lagi. mohon review-nya ne readers yang telah membaca sampai chapter ini? Kalau tidak mau review tidak perlu melanjutkan. Karena aku melanjutkan ini sebab permintaan kalian.

Terima kasih.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child

.

.

Yongie


	4. look at me, hyung

**Tittle: **_**My Teacher My Boss My Love**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Jam dinding di lorong lantai dua rumah keluarga Jung telah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini malam hari. Tapi suara isakan kecil itu masih terdengar di telinga Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu masih setia mengetuk pelan dan memutar knop pintu yang dikunci pemiliknya.

Yahhh. Ryeowook yang kesal ternyata mengunci kamarnya, namun sialnya malam harinya ia bermimpi buruk mengenai kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang menewaskan _haelboji_-nya. Tiap malam ketika Ryeowook bermimpi buruk, Yesung akan segera datang dan memeluk _namja_ manis itu, menyanyikan sebuah lagu sampai ia tertidur.

"Wook-_ie_ buka pintumu. _Hyung_ mohon, berhentilah menangis," Lirih Yesung dari depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Satu jam sudah isakan itu kini berhenti, Yesung mengulas sebuah senyum indahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit berterima kasih tuhan mendengar permintaannya dan membuat _namja_ manis di dalam berhenti menangis.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Yakk Jung Ryeowook! Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yesung kesal sebab sejak bangun tidur Ryeowook trus saja mem-pout bibirnya kesal dan mata _caramel_nya menatap tajam pada sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini menatap semangat pada sarapan pertama yang dibuatnya.

"_Hyung_ adalah orang baik. Jadi _hyung_ persilahkan kalau kau mau memakan masakan _hyung_," tawar Yesung membuat _namja_ manis itu menarik kursi makannya dengan kesal.

**Brak**

Pantat Ryeowook menyentuh kursi kayu yang dengan kasarnya. Pandangannya masih tajam pada Yesung, jari-jari lentiknya meraih roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Makanlah kalau kau mau. Kau kan tidak masak sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Yesung tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Dasar pembunuh berdarah dingin!" cibir Ryeowook kesal menatap Yesung.

Sontak Yesung menghela nafas bosannya. Sejak tadi Ryeowook hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tepatnya ketika Ryeowook menyadari posisi panci-panci dan sebagainya kini telah hitam atas ulah Yesung yang memasak berbagai makanan gosong. Warna hitam dan coklat menghiasi nasi goreng dan acar yang dibuatnya.

"Makanlah Wookie~ah, _hyung_ sudah masak untuk sarapan kita," ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook mendelik padanya.

"Aku masih belum mau mati muda. Berikan saja pada penggemarmu dan tolong ya tuan Kim muda, tolong kau belikan peralatan memasak yang baru. Aku tidak mau menggunakan panci bolong untuk masak," Ryeowook segera membawa roti selainya menuju mobil meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

_'Aigoo~~ tuhan, apakah semenyedihkannya makanan yang kubuat sampai harus mengganti peralatan masak? Gajiku kan belum keluar?'_ batin Yesung yang kemudian masih mencoba masakan buatakannya walau rasa pahit yang dirasakannya.

"Dia benar! Ini lebih buruk dari makanan ddangkoma," bisiknya lalu membuang semua makanan kedalam tong sampah.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Mwo?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya ketika _sonsae_ tua yang beridiri di depan kelasnya memberitahukan akan mengambil jam istirahat siangnya untuk menggantikan pelajarannya di jam terakhir hari ini. _Sonsae_ tua itu harus pergi setelah istirahat siang, namun dengan begitu kelas Ryeowook akan pulang cepat. Namun sialnya _namja_ manis itu hanya memakan roti selai untuk sarapannya. Sejak pagi perut mugilnya sudah berbunyi meminta diisini.

"Kalau ada yang tidak suka silahkan keluar lebih dulu dan kerjakan soal Notasi Sigma dan Barisan Deret yang akan saya jelaskan saat ini," tentu saja tidak ada yang berani keluar mengingat _sonsae_ matematika ini selalu memberikan soal sulit pada muridnya. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Dalam hati _namja_ itu mengumpat kebodohan Yesung yang membuat peralatan masaknya tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Ryeowook masih saja mengutuk kebodohan Yesung dalam memasak. Tanpa sadar mata caramel-nya menatap _namja_ yang diumpatinya kini berjalan di bawah karena mereka kini sedang belajar di lantai dua.

Merasa ditatap oleh seseorang, Yesung langsung mendongang menatap Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kotak bekal berwarna orange yang diyakini Ryeowook benda itu didapatnya dari Jiyeon, _sonsae_ yang selalu mengekor dimanapun Yesung berada.

"K-A-U M-A-U? T-U-R-U-N!" ucap Yesung membentuk isyarat dengan mulutnya. Tidak lupa jari telunjuknya menunjuk Ryeowook dan tanah yang ada di depannya.

BRAK

SREK

"Yakk Jung Ryeowook! Silahkan keluar atau aku yang akan keluar kalau kau tidak suka pelajaranku!" satu suara itu membuat Ryeowook menyesal menutup jendela yang ada di sampingnya dengan kasar dan menarik gorden hijau yang membuatnya tidak menatap Yesung lagi.

"Heoh?" Ryeowook hanya bisa diam menatap _sonsae_ tua-nya yang kini menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Turun dan kerjakan tugasmu sendirian! Kumpulkan 50 soal yang ada di buku lembar kerja siswamu," perintah mutlak itu membuat Ryeowook semakin mengumpat Yesung. Dengan berat hati _namja_ manis itu membawa bukunya keluar. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah kantin, sebelum mengerjakan soal-soal itu sebaiknya ia mengisi tenaganya. Bukankah itu lebih baik.

"Sendirian? Mana teman sekelasmu?" Ryeowook menggeretakkan giginya ketika mendengar suara berat itu tepat ditelinganya.

"Pabbo! Kau marah pada _hyung_? Harusnya _hyung_ yang marah padamu! Jangan kunci pintu kamarmu kalau kau tidur," ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook mendongang menatap _namja_ yang masih setia dengan kotak bekal orange-nya. Mata caramelnya membulat sangat lucu, bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka kaget.

"Mak-maksud _sonsae_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak suka mendengar kau menangis karena mimpi buruk," jelasnya lalu berjalan menghampiri seorang _sonsae_ yang telah melambaikan tangan padanya.

Ryeowook kini hanya menatap bingung Yesung, sebab _namja_ manis itu tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Tidak selamanya kau dibutuhkan orang, tapi selamanya kau akan membutuhkan orang. Kebencian tidak harus kau perlihatkan, ketika kau tidak suka maka katakan saja tanpa harus menyakiti satu makhluk-pun._

* * *

Ryeowook mulai menatap bosan pada _yeojya_ yang beberapa hari ini selalu saja menumpang di mobilnya, Jiyeon. _Yeojya_ manja itu tidak pernah berhenti bercerita membuat hari _namja_ manis itu menjadi semakin suram.

"Waeyo?" Yesung menaikkan alisnya setelah mendapati Ryeowook menekuk mukanya, itu cukup membuat Yesung terpesona akan keimutan sang _namja_ bermata coklat caramel di hadapannya ini.

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu membawanya lagi. aku tidak suka Jiyeon-_sonsae_," jujur Ryeowook kemudian meninggalkan Yesung di halaman parkir keluarga Jung.

Mendengar itu Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyusul masuk. Beberapa hari ini Yesung sering kali mengajak Jiyeon pulang karena merasa bosan sebab Ryeowook tidak mau bicara dengannya apalagi setelah insiden perusakan alat masak keluarga Jung sampai-sampai di pintu dapur tertulis 'Kim JongWoon dilarang masuk!'

_"Manis,"_ batin Yesung melengkungkan sebuah senyum di bibir kisable-nya ketika melihat Ryeowook menahan kantuk di ruang keluarganya. _Namja_ manis itu kini menunggu panggilan dari sang _umma_ yang tadi siang berjanji akan menghubunginya.

Triiinnggggg

Dengan sigap Ryeowook mengangkat telphone rumahnya, rasa kantuk yang didapatnya kini hilang ketika mendengar suara di seberang sana. Suara merdu milik Jung Jaejoong yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan rasa sakit dan lelah. Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook sedikit banyak bercerita dengan _umma_-nya hanya bisa diam menatap kepolosan Ryeowook. Layaknya anak lima tahun, Ryeowook begitu manis ketika tertawa saat mendangar cerita lucu Jaejoong.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Coklat caramel itu kini terlihat begitu lucu saat membulat menampakkan raut kesalnya._

Brak

"_Hyung_! Aku tidak mau satu mobil dengan _yeojya_ itu!" ucap Ryeowook menutup keras pintu mobilnya ketika melihat sosok Jiyeon akan mendekati mereka. Yesung yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu tuan putri bisa duduk di depan kan?" ucapnya kini melihat Ryeowook dari kaca depan mobilnya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal saat _namja_ tampan itu masih menatapnya.

"ANDWAE! Aku bilang tidak mau satu mobil dengannya! Kalau _hyung_ tidak suka silahkan pergi dan aku masih bisa mencari supir sendiri. Pergi ke sekoahpun aku masih bisa naik bus," ucap Ryeowook sedikit berantakan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya "Apa yang _hyung_ lihat?" sambungnya menyadari Yesung kini menatapnya sedikit kecewa.

"_Oppa_? Apa aku bisa menumpang lagi?" satu kalimat dari luar kaca mobil membuat keduanya menatap _yeojya_ itu.

"Akhh_ mianhae_ Jiyeon-ah, tapi kami ada kepentingan sebentar jadi maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Degh

Hati Ryeowook sedikit terasa aneh ketika nada suara Yesung berubah walau _namja_ tampan itu masih mengulas senyumnya.

"Oh _ne, gwenchanayo oppa, _hati-hati dijalan ne," Yesung segera menjalankan mobil milik keluarga Jung dan meninggalkan _yeojya_ yang masih melambaikan tangannya. Menyisakan Ryeowook yang menatap bingung pada Yesung.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook sedikit pelan.

"_Hyung_-ah?" kali ini panggilannya sedikit lebih keras dan terkesan takut. Hanya saja _namja_ tampan itu tidak mendegarkan Ryeowook karena fokus pada jalanan kota.

"_Hyung_-ah,,," panggil Ryeowook sedikit panjang. Namun hasilnya sama saja.

"_Hyung_," kali ini panggilannya diikuti dengan jemari mungilnya yang menggoyang bahu kiri Yesung.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Ryeowook masih belum mendapat jawaban dari Yesung.

"Kalau _hyung_ menyukai _yeojya_ itu katakan saja. kalau _hyung_ ingin pulang berasama _yeojya_ itu katakan saja sejak tadi, kalau _hyung_ tidak suka aku mengganggu hubungan kalian katakan saja, kalau _hyung_ hiks… mau akau turun katakan saja, hiks… kalau _hyung_…"

"Berhentilah menangis seperti itu, aku tidak suka berada dekat _namja_ cengeng sepertimu."

**Degh**

Jantung Ryeowook rasanya baru saja lepas ketika mendengar satu kalimat sederhana dari mulut Yesung. Apa salahnya pada Yesung? _Namja_ manis itu hanya mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya pada Jiyeon. Atau benar Yesung menyukai Jiyeon? Atau ada hal lain?

Dengan segera Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya "Berhenti!" tegas Ryeowook kemudian.

Sekali lagi Yesung menulikan pendengarannya. _Namja_ tampan itu kesal, kali ini ia ingin bersikap egois atas kelakuan Ryeowook yang tidak bisa beretika dengan baik. Satu harapan Yesung sebenarnya, bisakah Ryeowook duduk di depan dan membuatnya terlihat bukan seperti supir? Itulah alasan Yesung sering mengajak Jiyeon pulang bersama, membuat Ryeowook tidak suka dan akhirnya duduk di depan. Namun pada akhirnya Ryeowook membuatnya kesal dengan sikap egoisnya.

"Aku bilang berhenti! Aku masih bisa jalan kaki!"

Ckitt

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di jalan sepi "Keluarlah," satu ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook berhenti dan melemparkan satu kartu berwarna putih di bangku depan.

"Bawalah kembali SIM-card mu-_hyung_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Antara rasa sedih dan kecewa, entah mana yang lebih besar. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bersikap egois secara bersamaan. Semuanya terlihat saling menyiksa satu sama lain._

* * *

"Bodoh!" gerutu Ryeowook dan Yesung pelan secara bersamaan ketika Ryeowook telah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu pedulikan aku!" ucap Ryeowook sedikit keras yang membuat Yesung segera menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

"Menyebalkan!" kembali dalam tempat yang berbeda mereka mengatakan kata yang sama.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Walau kau menutup matamu, kau bisa melihatnya. Kau merasa aneh? Itu karena kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya._

"Aigoo, kenapa dia belum juga pulang sampai sekarang?" Yesung mulai gelisah menatap jam dinding rumah keluarga Jung. Sudah jam delapan malam Ryeowook belum juga pulang. Awalnya Yesung tidak terlalu peduli karena _namja_ bermata obsidian itu mengira Ryeowook akan pergi menenangkan pikirannya di tempat lain, tapi semakin malam ia mulai cemas.

"Ya tuhan, salahkah aku mengabaikannya dan meninggalkannya?" segera saja Yesung mengambil mantel coklat-nya mengingat udara di luar sedikit dingin. Ia meninggalkan Ryeowook hanya dua belokan sehingga tidak membutuhkan mobil untuk mencarinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook masih saja mengayunkan ayunan yang ada di taman kota Seoul tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ketika Yesung meninggalkannya Ryeowook segera pergi ke taman dan duduk disana. _Namja_ bermata coklat caramel itu berniat kembali ketika Yesung telah tidur sehingga tidak menemuinya.

Teng

Jam di taman kota berdentang ketika jarum pendeknya berada di angka delapan dan jarum panjangnya berada di angka dua belas. Dengan segera Ryeowook berdiri dan membersihkan debu di celana sekolahnya. Dengan sedikit perasaan lelah ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"_Jigeum naega haneun yaegi_

_Neol apeuge halji molla_

_Ama nal jukdorok miwohage doel kkeoya_

_Naega yejeon gatji antadeon ne mal_

_Modu teullin mareun aniya_

_Nado byeonhaebeorin naega nat seolgimanhae"_

Ryeowook melantunkan lagu Lonely untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Nuguya?"

Degh

Satu suara berat membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kakinya. Nafasnya memburu ketika beberapa langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

"Aww tidak kusangka _yeojya_ sepertimu masih berani berkeliaran sendiri disini," tiga _namja_ yang mengira dirinya yeojya kini menghadang jalan Ryeowook. Dengan sedikit pelan Ryeowook berusaha mundur namun sialnya tangannya keburu di pegang erat oleh satu _namja_ yang berdiri di tengah.

"Kau mau kemana nona muda?" ucap _namja_ sebelah kiri memegang keras rahang Ryeowook memaksanya menatap mereka.

"Manis," gumam ketiganya bersamaan.

"A-aku bu-kan _yeo-jya_," bisik Ryeowook sedikit takut. Mendnegar gumaman Ryeowook membuat ketiganya menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas.

"Sekalipun kau _namja_ kau tetap manis, pulang telat _umma_-mu tidak akan marah kan?" kali ini _namja_ sebelah kanan yang bicara sembari melangkah mendekati Ryeowook.

Lampu jalan yang menyebar warna orange-nya kini membawa suasana sepi pada komplek persimpangan itu. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat. Hanya ada ketakutan Ryeowook ditemani oleh jangkring dan makhluk jalanan lainnya.

"Le-pas-kan," bisik Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan _namja_-_namja_ itu di tubuhnya. Air mata kini mulai membanjiri pipi chubby-nya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar karena rasa takut mendalam.

Sret

"Andwae! Hmphhh," teriakan Ryeowook ketika pakaian seragamnya dirobek segera terendam karena seorang _namja_ memasukkan saput tangan pada mulutnya.

"_Hyung_~~~" lirih Ryeowook yang benar-benar mulai takut.

"Hiks… _Hyung_-ah."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Rasanya butuh sedikit lebih lama, tapi sedikit demi sedikit aku pasti bisa mengubahmu Jung Ryeowook," batin Yesung masih memutar kunci rumah karena mulai kesal tidak menemukan Ryeowook.

"Hiks andwae…"

"Manis, tubuhmu pasti manis," suara aneh di persimpangan membuat Yesung menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"_Hyung_… Yesung-_hyung_."

Degh

Yesung mengenal suara itu, suara ketakutan yang terlalu sering di dengarnya. Suara yang membuatnya selalu bernyanyi untuk menenangkannya tiap malam.

Bugh

Satu tinjuan Yesung membuat _namja_ yang baru saja akan mencium Ryeowook terjatuh menyebabkan namja manis itu ikut terjatuh.

Yesung segera menatap _namja_ manis bermata coklat caramel itu kini terisak dengan sedikit lebam di tubuhnya yang sudah hampir topless. Dengan marahnya ia menatap ketiga _namja_ yang tadi akan menyentuh Ryeowook.

Bugh

Satu pukulan mendarat pada satu _namja_ dan membuat _namja_ itu menabrak _namja_ lainnya. Entah apa yang membuat Yesung memukuli ketiganya dengan penuh amarah sehingga membuat mereka pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Hahhhhhhh," helaan nafas berat itu membuat Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh penyesalan. Semua ini salahnya yang meninggalkan Ryeowook. Tidak mempedulikan Ryeowook hanya karena keegoisannya. Perasaan egois membuatnya harus melihat _namja_ manis itu kini ketakutan.

"Wook-ie?"

Plak

"Andwae! Jangan sentuh aku. Hiks," Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung yang barus aja akan menyentuh bahunya, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Udara dingin membuatnya semakin takut.

Grep

Dengan paksa Yesung segera memeluk Ryeowok, mengusap punggung dan surai madu milik _namja_ manis itu.

"Tenaglah, ini _hyung_."

"Hiks… _Hyung_-ah aku takut," suara tenor yang manis itu kini sedikit bergetar karena takut.

"Mianhae… Pakailah ini, sekarang kita pulang ne?" _namja_ tampan itu melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook, tangannya masih menggenggam jemari Ryeowook.

"Wae Wook-ie?" tanya Yesung bingung karena Ryeowook tak kunjung bangun dari tempatnya. Wajah mungil _namja_ manis itu masih tertunduk.

"Kakiku sakit," jujur Ryeowook membuat Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya, bibir tipisnya tersenyum menyadari satu hal. Segera saja Yesung berjongkok di depan Ryeowook.

"Naiklah, _hyung_ akan menggendongmu."

"Ta-tapi?"

"Tidak pakai tapi, cepatlah naik atau kau mau _hyung_ tinggalkan lagi?"

"_Hyung_ selalu saja kejam padaku," Ryeowook tak kunjung naik ke punggung Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kapan aku kejam padamu?"

"Selalu," ucap Ryeowook kini menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Yesung berdiri dan menepuk kedua tangannya guna membersihkan debu yang menempel, baru satu langkah Ryeowook segera menarik celana panjang Yesung.

"Tinggalkan saja aku! harusnya _hyung_ tidak menolongku," kali ini Ryeowook masih berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menangis?" Yesung kembali menyetarakan tingginya, jemari mungilnya menghapus air mata yang telah menetes dari coklat caramel itu.

"Naiklah," pinta Yesung membuat Ryeowook kali ini terpaksa naik.

Malam sepi hanya ada lampu dari tuhan, bulan. Keduanya hanya diam, berfikir akan keegoisan masing-masing.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau suka dengan Jiyeon-_sonsae_?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan aku tidak suka padanya. Aku hanya suka makanannya saja,,,"

"Kalau aku memasak untukmu, apa _hyung_ tidak akan menerima makanannya lagi?" potong Ryeowook kali ini menyenderkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Yesung, wangi vanilla segera menusuk hidung Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_~ah…"

"Tidurlah kalau kau lelah. Lupakan masalah ini, ada satu hari kau akan mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi padamu. _Hyung_ hanya ingin pergi ke Jepang secepatnya dan menemui satu orang di sana, _hyung_ pikir kau akan mengerti…"

"Haaaahhhhhh Huuuhhhh," Yesung segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari nafas Ryeowook menggelitik perpotongan lehernya. _Namja_ manis itu tertidur membuat Yesung menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Chup, tidak apa kan kalau aku merebut ciuman pertamamu? Aku semakin ragu untuk pergi ke Jepang dan menemuinya lalu meninggalkanmu sendirian," bisiknya yang sudah tidak di dengar oleh Ryeowook lagi.

**TBC**

N/A: maaf akan lamanya saya vakum.

Sekarang saya comeback dengan satu chapter dulu. Hahaha

Review bagi yang mau coment :D


	5. I'am not yeojya, hyung!

**Tittle: ****My Teacher My Boss My Love**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Apa ini? Aku tidak mau memakannya," ucap Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Layaknya anak kecil yang sakit dan tidak mau memakan apapun.

Tapi kenyataannya _namja_ manis itu memang sedang sakit.

**Flashback on**

Yesung membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook di tempat tidurnya, _namja_ tampan itu segera mencari pakaian ganti Ryeowook. melihat baju tidur bermotif jerapah yang begitu lucu berwana hijau membuat Yesung menahan tawanya.

"Ohh tuhan, kenapa dia bisa melebihi _yeojya_?" gumamnya lalu kembali mendekati Ryeowook.

"Enghhh um-ma, pusing _umma_… kepala Wook-_ie_ sakit" Yesung segera menaikkan alisnya ketika gumamam kecil itu terdengar pendengaran telinganya.

"Tenanglah, _hyung _ ada di sini Wookie-yah," bisiknya mendekatkan bibir kisable-nya pada telinga Ryeowook.

Ajaib! Hanya dengan kalimat itu Ryeowook berhenti bergumam.

"Aww… ya tuhan, tubuhmu panas sekali," panik Yesung saat tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh jemari Ryeowook. Segera saja ia mengambil ponsel yang tadi diletakkannya di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"_Umma_? _Umma_ bisa ke rumah keluarga Jung sekarang? Wook-ie sakit _umma_. Tubuhnya panas," pinta Yesung pada Leeteuk. Kalian tahu? Leeteuk adalah seorang dokter, jadi wajar saja kalau Yesung menghubunginya di saat seperti ini.

_"Ekhh? Aigoo, tunggulah sebentar."_

Setelah mematikan panggilannya, Yesung segera mengganti pakaian Ryeowook kemudian menyelimutinya, namun _namja_ manis itu masih saja mengigil kedinginan.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera menyeka keringat di tubuh Ryeowook. Lalu mengompres tubuh mungil itu, Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiap malam Ryeowook selalu saja tersiksa apapun penyebabnya. Mulai dari mimpi buruk sampai kejadian yang akan membuatnya takut.

"Setidaknya sekali saja _hyung _ ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia kepada _hyung _," pinta Yesung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook.

"Jangan berharap berlebihan kalau kau masih menyukai _yeojya_ itu Yesung-ie."

**Degh**

"_Umma_?" Yesung segera berbalik ketika mendengar sang _umma_ kini telah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Kapan _umma_ datang? Kenapa tidak memanggilku?" tanya Yesung berjalan mendekati sang _umma_.

"Kau saja yang tidak mendengar dan satu lagi, kunci rumah ini kalau kau masih sayang nyawa. Bagaimana kalau pencuri yang masuk?" ucap Leeteuk sedikit sakratis lalu mendekati Ryeowook.

"_Aigoo_, tubuhnya begini panas. Kenapa dia bisa sakit heoh? Kau memberinya makan apa heoh?"

Yesung hanya menatap Leeteuk datar ketika _namja_ cantik itu menuduhnya tanpa bukti.

"_Umma_ tahu aku tidak bisa masak, bagaimana caranya aku memberinya makan? Dia saja tidak suka dekat-dekat denganku," gumam Yesung kesal lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook.

**Puk**

"Menjauh darinya, kau akan membuatnya tidak nyaman_ ppabo_! Orang sakit harus mendapat tempat yang cukup untuk bernafas dengan baik," omel Leeteuk membuat Yesung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Ketika aku sakit _umma_ dan appa bukankah sering sekali memelukku hingga aku sesak?" gerutu Yesung tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Leeteuk katakan.

Namun _namja_ cantik itu hanya menatapnya seolah berkata jujur kalau Yesung harus sedikit mejauh dari Ryeowook.

"Ini beda katagorinya Tuan muda Kim! Saat itu kau kan yang meminta _umma_ agar memelukmu?" jelas Leeteuk lalu kembali memeriksa tubuh Ryeowook.

"Ketika dia sadar, segera beri dia makan. Setidaknya kau harus bisa masak sup dan bubur agar Ryeowook bisa memakan obatnya nanti," jelas Leeteuk menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung menuju dapur keluarga Jung.

Jangan tanya kenapa Leeteuk bisa tahu posisi dapur keluarga Jung, sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Di perpotongan tangga kalian akan melihat dapur kelurga Jung.

Dengan begitu penuh ketelitian Leeteuk mengajari Yesung bagaimana cara memasak sup dan bubur untuk orang sakit.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Jaga diri _umma_ baik-baik," ujar Yesung mengantarkan Leeteuk di pintu depan keluarga Jung.

"Kau juga, jaga Ryeowook baik-baik I dan satu lagi."

"Hngg?" Yesung menatap Leeteuk menunggu kalimat apa yang akan di sampaikan Leeteuk.

"Kau masih menyukai _Yeojya_ itu?"

"Maksud _umma_ Kibum?"

"Ya dia…" jawab Leeteuk sedikit tidak suka.

"_Umma_ tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan tidak menyukainya, tapi akhh sudahlah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _umma_ menyayangimu."

Chup

Leeteuk mencium kening Yesung dengan sedikit berjinjit karena _namja_ itu lebih tinggi darinya "_Umma_ mencintaimu sayang."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

'_Umma_ bilang terserah aku mau menyukai siapa saja. bahkan dulu _umma_ tidak masalah aku menyukai Kibum. Apa _umma_ melarangku ke Jepang karena tidak ingin aku bertemu dengannya lagi? apa _umma_ ingin aku menyukai seorang Jung Ryeowook?' gumam Yesung yang telah kembali ke kamar Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu telah tidur walau masih mengigil kedinginan.

"Kalau iya, kenapa harus _namja_ sepertimu?" bisik Yesung memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook. Jemari mungilnya merapikan surai madu Ryeowook yang sedikit berantakan. Ketika menyentuh kulit Ryeowook, jemari Yesung segera ikut merasakan panas suhu tubuh Ryeowook.

Segera saja Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook kemudian menyelimutkan satu selimut lagi untuk menghangatkan tubuh Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu segera berbaring di sofa yang ada di kamar Ryeowook.

**Flashback end**

Ryeowook masih saja menatap makanan cair di dalam mangkuk dengan susu coklat di sebelahnya.

"_Hyung _~~~" Panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung yang masih menatapnya. Yesung berharap Ryeowook akan memakan masakannya.

Bibir _namja_ manis itu maju beberapa centi membuat Yesung mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segera mencium _namja_ manis itu. Surai madu Ryeowook yang sedikit panjang terlihat berantakan dan beberapa lapis selimut menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya yang dilapisi pakaian tidur dengan motif _Giraffe and friends._

"_Hyung _~~~" pinta Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya saat jemari Yesung mengarahkan satu sendok sup buatannya.

"_Andwaeyo_! Tidak enak _hyung _, pahit~~~" bisiknya tidak jelas.

"Aihhh ayolah Wook-ie. Makan sedikit saja, _hyung _ sudah minta izin untuk tidak sekolah hari ini hanya untuk mengurusmu. Kau harus segera minum obatmu," Pinta Yesung yang benar-benar sudah lelah. Jemarinya sudah setengah jam lebih di angkat namun Ryeowook belum kunjung ingin memakan bubur buatannya atau lebih tepat dikatakan nasi yang di blendernya bersamaan dengan brokoli dan sayur-sayur lainnya. Itulah kenapa Ryeowook tidak mau memakannya.

"_Hyung _ sudah menambahkan garam dan gula, kau makan ne?" mendengar itu Ryeowook masih menutup bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepala munglinya.

Drrrtttt drrtttt

Ponsel yang ada di saku celana Yesung bergetar membuat _namja_ tampan itu berdiri dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur buatannya di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau makan," ucapnya sedikit kesal.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera keluar kamar untuk mengangkat panggilan seseorang diseberang sana.

Ryeowook hanya diam menatap kepergian Yesung tanpa menyadari Yesung pasti akan kembali lagi karena hanya ingin mengangkat panggilannya. Namun dipikiran Ryeowook adalah 'Yesung marah padanya!.'

"_Hyung _~~ kenapa kau marah?" gumamnya begitu pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Mwo? Kejutan? Tiga hari lagi?"

Tuttt tuttt

Yesung menatap ponselnya yang baru saja diputus sambungan.

"Aigoo… apa yang ingin kau katakan? Oppa berharap ini berita bagus," harap Yesung segera memutar knop pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Huekkkk Huekkk!"

**Degh**

Yesung begitu panik ketika melihat Ryeowook muntah-muntah, cairan sedikit berwarna hijau keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh ke lantai tepat di tempat muntahan Ryeowook sendiri kalau saja Yesung tidak segera menahan tubuh mungil itu.

"Aigoo… kenapa kau bisa muntah-muntah? Panik Yesung lalu mengelap bekas muntahan Ryeowook yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan jemari mungilnya. Mata obsidian _namja_ tampan itu tidak sengaja melihat bubur yang tadi ditinggalkannya kini tinggal sedikit lagi.

_'umma benar! Aku meracuninya!' _ batin Yesung menatap nanar Ryeowook yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah memuntahkan semua makanan yang baru ditelannya.

"Kenapa kau masih memakannya?" tanya Yesung merapikan posisi tidur Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku tidak memakannya, _hyung _ akan marah," jawab Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. _Namja_ manis itu sedang tidak ingin Yesung kembali marah padanya.

"Hahhhhh," Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menangkupkan jemarinya di kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook yang kini bersandar "_Mianhae_, karena _hyung _ kau jadi semakin sakit," sesalnya kemudian.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung bagaikan anak kecil yang benar-benar lemah. _Namja_ manis itu akan seperti seorang _yeojya_ ketika ia sakit.

"Mianhae…" ucap Yesung lalu memeluk Ryeowook "_Hyung _ akan membelikanmu makanan, tunggu sebentar ne?" jelasnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tunggu _hyung _, jangan kemana-mana ne?" perintah Yesung setelah memakai mantelnya. _Namja_ tampan itu segera keluar rumah setelah mengunci rumah keluarga Jung dan memastikan Ryeowook sedikit istirahat didalam sana.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Drrrtttt drrrttt

Satu panggilan dari Mrs. Jung membuat Yesung membulatkan matanya.

"Oh tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan nanti?" gumamnya yang kini telah berdiri kembali di depan pintu masuk ruma keluarga Jung. Dnegan pelan Yesung mengangkat panggilan itu bersamaan dengan melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Yeobseyo?" panggilnya sedikit takut.

"Akhh Yesung-ie? Tadi _umma_-mu menghubungiku. Ahj_umma_ hanya mau bilang terima kasih sudah merawat Ryeowook, akhh anu…" Yesung menghela nafas leganya ternyata ibu yang dikatakan begitu overprotective pada anaknya ini tidak mengomelinya.

"Kau jangan kaget kalau tiba-tiba Ryeowook menjadi begitu manja lebih dari biasanya. Kalau sakit Ryeowook-ie akan seperti _yeojya_ bahkan seperti seorang anak-anak. Tolong jangan begitu jauh darinya ne? dan…"

"Dan?" Yesung sedikit membeokan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Dan jangan bawa dia ketempat ramai, ketika sakit entah kenapa dia suka sekali pergi ke taman ataupun tempat yang ramai," jelas Jaejoong kemudian.

"Akhh sudah dulu ne? tolong jaga Ryeowook-ie ne Yesung-ie?"

"Ohh iya ahj_umma_."

"Aigoo…" Yesung benar-benar menghela nafas leganya ketika panggilan itu diputus "Aku pikir dia akan memarahiku karena anaknya kubuat sakit," gumamnya tidak jelas lalu menuju dapur untuk menyeduh bubur yang tadi dibelinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung _…"

"Hngg?" Yesung hanya membalas seadanya panggilan Ryeowook karena _namja_ tampan itu sibuk mengupas buah apel yang tadi dipinta Ryeowook. Suhu tubuh Ryeowook sedikit menurun dari sebelumnya, namun Yesung tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ manis itu kembali sakit dengan beraktifitas lainnya.

"Kita ke Lotte World ne?" pintanya memegangi pergelangan tangan Yesung yang memegang buah apel.

"Mwo?"

"Ke Lotte World," jawab Ryeowook memamerkan deretan giginya. Dan Yesung hanya menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, harapannya terkabul. Ryeowook tersenyum begitu manis padanya walau mungkin sekarang tanpa di sadarinya karena efek sakit.

"ANI!" tegas Yesung ketika ingat pesan Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengupas buah.

"_Hyung _~~~ wae?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Hmpphhh

"Kunyah dengan benar," ucap Yesung menahan tawa ketika jemarinya memasukkan potongan apel ke mulut Ryeowook tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ manis itu.

"_Hyung _~~~ ayolah," pinta Ryeowook menarik kembali potongan apel di dalam mulutnya dan kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung. Layaknya anak kecil yang memaksa meminta dibelikan mainan baru pada sang appa.

"_Hyung _? Kau mau kan?" bisiknya kini tepat di telinga Yesung.

_'oh tuhan, kenapa dia jadi begini?'_ batin Yesung menulikan pendengarannya.

"Dengan syarat!"

"Jijjayo?" teriak Ryeowook senang memeluk Yesung ketika _namja_ tampan itu menyetujui permintaannya.

"Kau pakai pakaian _yeojya_ bagaimana?" pintanya seperti orang yang berfikir keras dan tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"Mwo? Humppp," Ryeowook melepaskan pegangannya dan melipat tangannya di dada serta pipinya yang dikembungkan menatap Yesung tidak suka.

"Aku ini _namja_ _hyung _. Tidak mungkin aku pakai pakaian _yeojya_, pakaian _yeojya_ itu akan membuatku semakin sakit!" jelas Ryeowook tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu istirahat yang cukup tuan putri. _Hyung _ mau membuat laporan dulu. Setelah kau sembuh _hyung _ janji membawamu ke sana."

Chup

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook lalu menyelimuti _namja_ manis itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan _namja_ manis itu hanya menatap kesal pada kepergian Yesung.

"Beruntunglah dia tidak mau memakainya," gumam Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya di depan pintu kamar Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung _! Ketika aku sakit kau berjanji membawaku ke Lotte World! Cepat penuhi janjimu!" teriak Ryeowook di depan kamar Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aigoo… kau mengejutkan _hyung _ Wookie-ah," ucap Yesung membenarkan posisinya kembali dan berjalan menuju Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau bisa ingat masalah seperti itu? Tapi tadi pagi kau tidak ingat memasakkan _hyung _ makanan," ucap Yesung sedikit sakratis mengingat sebelum berangkat sekolah hari ini Ryeowook tidak memasakkan apapun untuknya layaknya janjinya sebelum sakit.

"Heoh?" _namja_ manis itu membulatkan matanya lucu. Jari telunjukknya diletakkan di dagu seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa!" sindir Yesung menatap Ryeowook tidak suka.

"Besok saja bagaimana? Setelah pulang dari laut, _hyung _ akan membawamu ke Lotte World oke?" Ryeowook segera mengangguk mengingat besok adalah hari minggu dan dia juga harus perlahan menyelesaikan tugas dari Yesung.

Sejak Ryewook sakit selama dua hari, hubungan keduanya sedikit membaik walau masih ada beberapa teriakan tiap waktu. Tapi keduanya mulai saling membantu dan menyayangi? Maybe.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menolak perasaan tidak suka yang baru saja di rasakannya. Sepertinya ia ingin menolak pergi ke Lotte World besok dengan Yesung, namun ia sudah berjanji dan rasa ingin menaiki kincir angin membuatnya tidak bisa menolak untuk pergi ke Lotte World.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sebenarnya, apa yang akan terjadi di Lotte World besok?

Ada hubungannya dengan tiga hari akan surprise Yesung dari seseorang?

Next chapter…

A/N:: terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan me-review sejauh ini.

Maaf atas keterlambatan pempublishan karena saya begitu sibuk keluar kota urusan kampus dan urusan pribadi. Jaga diri kalian readers-ku tersayang, aku mencintai kalian. Jaga kaki kalian agar tetap hangat, cuaca belakangan ini begitu dingin akan membuat kalian sakit dengan mudah.

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's child._

_._

_._

_Yongie_


	6. Time to Romance

**Tittle: ****My Teacher My Boss My Love**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Aku akan selalu seperti ini._

_Berbeda denganmu, kau lakukan apa yang kau suka selama itu baik._

* * *

"Hng…" kedua caramel itu mulai bergerak di balik kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya terasa di tindih sesuatu, memaksanya untuk membuka matanya dengan segera.

Jemari mungilnya mengucek sebelah matanya, mencoba berinteraksi dengan keadaan sekitar. Tangan kirinya berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang baru saja bangkit.

"_Hyung_?" lirihnya seolah masih dialam mimpi ketika mendapati sosok _namja_ tampan yang umurnya beberapa tahun diatasnya kiini masih memejamkan kedua obsidiannya. Tangan kanan _namja_ tampan yang berstatus sebagai guru sekaligus supirnya itu masih memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook mengucek kedua matanya memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yakk!"

Duagh

"Awww…" suara teriakan yang dijawab sebuah rintihan mengawali pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Jung, tepatnya lantai dua kamar Ryeowook.

Yesung mencoba bangkit setelah di tendang Ryeowook hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur, _namja_ tampan itu mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa retak. Perasaan kesal ingin berteriak pada sang pemilik suara tenor yang baru saja menendangnya diurungkan ketika melihat kedua coklat caramel itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa? Ini? _Hyung_ ada disini?" pertanyaan yang dikeluarkannya begitu kacau. Tapi Ryeowook masih berusaha menahan_ liquid _bening yang ingin mengalir dipipi tirusnya.

"Eh?" Yesung berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, ia ingat. Tadi malam Ryeowook menangis seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasanya juga Yesung datang dan menenangkan Ryeowook. Karena terlalu lelah setelah menyusun draft silabus ajarannya, Yesung ikut tertidur disebelah Ryeowook. Tapi sungguh ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"_Mianhae_…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapakan Yesung. Jemari mungilnya berusaha mendekat dan mengangkat wajah Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ tidak melakukan apapun, tadi malam _hyung_ begitu lelah sampai salah masuk kamar," bohongnya untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak marah 'kan?" sekali lagi ia bertanya begitu hati-hati agar tidak membuat pemilik suara tenor itu menendangnya lagi.

"Hahhhh… percayalah, _hyung_ tidak melakukan apapun," lirih Yesung yang sebenarnya masih begitu lelah.

Ryeowook hanya memandang Yesung dalam, mencoba menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Cepat keluar dari kamarku," bisik Ryeowook penuh penekanan. Mendengarnya Yesung hanya menaikkan alisnya menyadari mood Jung Ryeowook telah kembali.

**Chup**

"_Morning Kiss_," bisiknya setelah mengecup sekilas bibir kisable _namja_ penyuka jerapah itu kemudian berlari menghilang di balik pintu sebelum…

**Duagh**

**Brak**

**Pyar**

Dan benda terakhir yang dilempar Ryeowook adalah vas bunga di atas nakasnya, membuat tiga tangkai camellia itu ikut menabrak pintu kamarnya menyusul sebuah bantal dan jam weker yang tadi dilempar Ryeowook setelah Yesung meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan diluar kamarnya Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menyentuh bibir plum-nya.

"Aigoo, tadi malam dia begitu manis. Pagi ini dia menyeramkan seperti biasa," gumam Yesung segera masuk ke kamarnya yang ada disebelah kamar Ryeowook

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Jung. Wangi cherry blosom ditemani sedikit teriakan dan dentuman beberapa benda yang menandakan rumah itu memiliki penghuni, walau sedikit unik.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hmmmmmm… kau masak apa? _Mianhae_ untuk kejadian tadi pagi," sapa Yesung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang sembari menyeruakkan kepala besarnya diperpotongan leher _namja_ manis itu.

Duagh

"Awww… kenapa kau kejam sekali. _Hyung_ kan sudah minta maaf," rintih Yesung setelah melepaskan pelukannya karena _namja_ manis itu baru saja menyikut perutnya.

"Menyebalkan!"

"_Arraseo_… setelah sarapan _hyung_ akan langsung mengantarmu ke laut. Kau ingin melihat pemandangan pagi hari kan?" rayu Yesung membuat Ryeowook berhenti.

_Namja_ manis itu menaikkan handuk di lehernya untuk sekali lagi mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Sebuah senyum melengkung di bibir tipisnya, segera saja ia berbalik memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kajja!" ucap Ryeowook menarik Yesung keluar dapur. Setelah itu ia mulai mengambil barang-barang keperluannya.

"Tapi _hyung_ belum makan, kau masak apa heoh?"

"Tidak ada sarapan sebagai ganti _hyung_ tidur di kamarku."

"Mwo?"

Dan begitulah pagi hari _namja_ tampan itu. Hanya ada satu apel hijau yang memasuki perutnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung menggunakan kaos hijau tipisnya dan celana jeans panjang di balut dengan mantel coklat karena udara kota Seoul hari itu begitu dingin. Sedangkan _namja_ manis di bangku penumpangnya hanya menggunakan kaos merah dengan lengan panjang yang tidak terlalu tebal serta celana jeans longgar berwarna coklat, senada dengan mantel Yesung, membuatnya seperti ingin menyambut natal.

Sebuah cengiran terbentuk begitu lebar di bibir tipis Ryeowook ketika kakinya menginjak di batu bukit.

"Rrrrr…" gumam Ryeowook karena angin dingin langsung menerpa kulit putihnya, tapi segera saja ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya dileher lalu kembali beraktifitas, menyiapkan semua peralatan melukisnya.

Yesung hanya mengutak-atik ponsel-nya ketika Ryeowook telah sibuk melukis, sesekali sepasang obsidian itu membentuk bulan sabit ketika memandang Ryeowook yang sedang serius pada pekerjaannya.

Klik

Bibir plum itu tersenyum sesekali menahan tawanya ketika melihat hasil seninya, sebuah photo Ryeowook yang baru saja di jepretnya.

_"Manis seperti yeojya,"_ batin Yesung yang tidak diketahui Ryeowook.

Drrtttt

Sebuah getaran berasal dari ponsel Yesung membuatnya membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_"Oppa… bisakah kau membantuku besok?"_

Pesan singkat itu berasal dari seorang Kim Kibum, setelah membacanya segera saja Yesung membalasnya.

_"Maksudmu? Jangan katakan kau akan pulang ke Korea, tentu saja oppa akan menjemputmu di bandara. Tapi tentang kejutan itu bagaimana?"_

_"Hehehe ^^/ besok temani aku kesebuah tempat ne? tidak perlu menjemputku, aku sudah di Korea. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada oppa."_

_"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja tuan puteri. Besok oppa bisa menemuimu di mana?"_

_"Jam tiga sore di persimpangan Sill Street."_

Ryeowook hanya menautkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat Yesung kali ini balik sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Dasar gila!" sindir Ryeowook menaikkan bibir kanannya. Mendengar sindiran Ryeowook segera saja _namja_ tampan itu mem-pout bibirnya.

"_Hyung_~~~ kau jelek sekali kalau seperti itu," ucap Ryeowook segera memamerkan deretan gigi putihnyaa.

"Yakk anak ini, cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Hari mulai panas,,,"

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke Lotte World," pinta Ryeowook memotong ucapan Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Disinilah keduanya saat ini, berhenti sejenak di sebuah tempat makan untuk mengisi tenaga sebelum menaiki beberapa wahana.

"_Hyung_! Cepatlah, makanmu lama sekali," gerutu Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di dada menatap keluar yang hanya dibatasi sebuah kaca bersih.

Kedua alis _namja_ manis itu mulai menyatu bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang maju beberapa centi ketika menatap pada beberapa wahana yang sudah ingin dinaikinya. Namun hal itu harus ditunda karena Yesung yang begitu lama menghabiskan makanannya.

Sedangkan didepannya, Yesung dengan santainya memperlambat acara makan siangnya. _Namja_ tampan itu senang ketika melihat raut Ryeowook yang begitu lucu.

"Coba saja kau tadi memakai rok, blezzer, rambut dengan pita akhh kyop…"

Plak

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku ini _namja_!" maki Ryeowook setelah melempar setangkai bunga tepat dikepala Yesung, walau tidak sakit namun _namja_ tampan itu segera diam ketika beberapa pasang mata pelayan menatap mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_ lelah. Sepertinya tulangku tidak mau berfungsi dengan baik," rintih Yesung segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman. Sedangkan _namja_ manis di sebelahnya masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah menaiki beberapa wahana mengerikan.

"Akhhh kita naik itu sebagai penutupan ne?" pinta Yesung menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook menuju sebuah antrian yang bahkan tidak ada orang mengantri.

"_Mwo? Andwae!_ Terlalu pelan," tolak Ryeowook ketika melihat arena kereta yang akan mereka naiki. Namun ia tetap saja mengikuti langkah Yesung karena _namja_ tampan didepannya itu menulikan pendengarannya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk sebagai penutup," gumam Yesung merasakan betapa pelannya wahana yang mereka naiki. Memasuki beberapa lorong yang penuh dengan lukisan bukit.

"Kyopta!" bibir tipis itu bergumam tidak terlalu jelas ketika melihat wallpaper lorong yang mereka lalui.

"Ekhhh kenapa gelap?"

Ryeowook segera mencengkram mantel Yesung ketika lorong yang mereka lewati gelap.

"Lihatlah ke atas," pinta Yesung memperlihatkan beberapa rasi bintang buatan. Layaknya sebuah observaturium, beberapa rasi bintang terbentuk begitu indah.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Yesung pov**

"_Hyung_~" panggil Ryeowook pelan dari kursi penumpang.

"Hmmm?" aku hanya menjawab seadanya karena fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku merindukan _umma_," lirihnya menatapku seperti meminta pendapat. Wajahnya bisa kulihat di kaca depan mobil, surai hitam yang sedikit berantakan menutupi setiap sudut wajah mungilnya. Sepasang caramel yang terlihat begitu sedih dengan alis yang terangkat. Sekarang kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya, membuat pipi tirus itu semakin kecil.

"Kalau liburan, apa kau mau ketempat _umma_-mu?"

"Tapi masih lama," jawabnya langsung kemudian menatap jalanan kota Seoul.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja. akhh sekarang kita ke arena _ice_ _scating _ ne? sudah lama _hyung_ tidak meluncur di atas es. Tapi sebelumnya kita makan ne?"

"ANIO!" tolak Ryeowook memuatku menghentikan laju mobil dan berbalik menatapnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Ka-karena aku tidak mau," jawabnya sedikti terbata.

"Kau? Jangan katakan kau tidak bisa bermain _ice_ _scating _. Aigoo, tebakan _hyung_ benar," ucapku menpuk keningku kemudian menggelangkan kepala besarku ketika _namja_ manis di depanku ini kini menatapku tidak suka. "Tenanglah, _hyung_ akan mengajarimu," kucoba meyakinnya kemudian melajukan mobil menuju sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari arena _ice_ _scating _ yang kuketahui.

"Yakin tidak mau turun?" tanyaku sekali lagi ketika Ryeowook memutuskan tidak ingin turun dari mobil, _namja_ manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau mau titip apa biar _hyung_ belikan."

"Tidak perlu, cepatlah pergi agar aku tidak lama menunggu," ucapnya mengayunkan tangan seperti mengusirku.

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung segera membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuk mengisi perutnya, setelah cukup lama mengantri _namja_ tampan itu segera keluar kafe, ia memasukkan sebuah jepit pita coklat yang didapatnya dari kasier ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Mobil hitam itu terparkir begitu saja di pinggir taman dekat kafe, sepi dan hanya ada sebuah tong sampah cukup besar.

Yesung menaikkana alisnya lucu ketika mendapati Ryeowook tertidur didalam mobilnya. _Namja_ manis itu terlalu lelah, surai hitamnya menutupi muka mungilnya membuat Yesung meletakkan kotak kue yang baru dibelinya, jemari mungil _namja_ tampan itu mengambil jepit pita yang tadi didapatnya dan memasangkannya di tengah-tengah rambut Ryeowook menarik poni _namja_ manis itu untuk tidak menutupi wajah tirusnya.

"Hahhhh," Yesung hanya menghela nafas mendapati Ryeowook meringkuk mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya, dengan hati-hati Yesung memasangkan mantel coklat miliknya menyelimuti Ryeowook, sangat hati-hati tidak ingin membangunkan Ryeowook.

Setelah melakukan itu Yesung ingin duduk di bangku supir namun melihat Ryeowook sedikit tidak nyaman ia segera duduk disebelah Ryeowook. Bagaikan seorang kekasih, _namja_ tampan itu menyenderkan kepala mungil Ryeowook di pundaknya.

"Tidurlah, _hyung_ akan menunggumu."

Gumam Yesung mulai mengunyah beberapa makanan kecil yang dibelinya, tidak termasuk coklat karena _namja_ tampn itu tidak menyukai coklat.

Kedua obsidian itu kini terpejam karena rasa lelah, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook memberikan sentuhan hangat pada _namja_ manis itu.

"Enghhh," sebuah lenguhan berasal dari bibir tipis Ryeowook memaksanya untuk segera bangun, caramelnya mengerjap begitu imut ketika lengan maskulin itu terasa begitu berat diatas ditubuhnya.

"_Hyung_?" gumamnya pelan masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas beratnya ketika mendapati mantel Yesung ditubuhnya, membiarkan tubuh maskulin itu diterpa angin dingin kota Seoul.

Dengan kehatian Ryeowook mengangkat mantel Yesung menutupi tubuh keduanya, rasa kantuk tapi juga terima kasih pada Yesung yang begitu memperhatikannya membuatnya tersenyum sembari menoel pipi chubby Yesung.

"Gomawo _hyung_ menjagaku selama umma dan appa pergi," bisiknya yang tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh Yesung.

Brukk

Greak

"Hngg?" sebuah suara pelayan yang membuang sampah di dekat mereka memaksa kedua obsidian itu terbuka "Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan konyol Yesung membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ne… _hyung_? Kita pulang ne?" pinta Ryeowook berusaha menutupi keinginan Yesung yang ingin ke arena _ice_ _scating _.

"_Kajja_… saatnya ke arena _ice_ _scating _."

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook segera mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Yesung dengan riangnya keluar dari mobil dan menariknya ke arena _ice_ _scating _ yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari taman tempat mereka parkir mobil.

"Pakai yang benar, di sana akan sedikit dingin," ucap Yesung membenarkan mantel coklatnya di tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Membiarkan tubuh maskulinya hanya di lapisi kaos tipis.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melepaskan aku," teriak Ryeowook memegang erat tangan Yesung.

"Anio… _hyung_ tidak akan melepaskanmu, sekarang berbaliklah," perintah Yesung membalik tubuh mungil dihadapannya itu kini.

_"Kyopta,"_ batin Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang masih menggunakan jepit pita yang menarik poninya ke tengah dan tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut mantel coklat miliknya hingga menutupi lutut kecilnya.

"Mulailah untuk berjalan," perintah Yesung masih memegang erat kedua pinggang Ryeowok agar _namja_ manis itu tidak terjatuh. Sedangkan tangan Ryeowook masih berusaha menggenggam erat jemari Yesung.

"Hy-_Hyung_! Jangan lepaskan aku," bisiknya sedikit takut. Ini kali pertama Ryeowook berdiri di arena _ice_ _scating _.

"Gwenchanayo… berjalanlah pelan-pe… Kibum?"

Degh

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya menatap sosok _yeojya_ cantik yang kini berdiri di pinggir pagar arena. Sangat jelas oleh tatapannya karena hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Ryeowook.

"Gyaaaaaa _hyung_! Kenapa kau lepaskan aku ppabo!"

Bruk

"Awww," teriakan, dentuman dan rintihan Ryeowook membuat Yesung menulikan telinganya. Kaki Yesung masih melaju menuju sebuah objek yang mengamati beberapa pemain _ice_ _scating _.

"Dasar penipu!" umpat Ryeowook berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pagar arena. Dengan pelan ia berjalan menyusul Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Oppa_?" teriak Kibum senang ketika mendapati Yesung mendekatinya.

"Kibum-ah? Kau di sini? Bersama siapa? Dan sms-mu tadi?" tanya Yesung setelah melepaskan sepatu _scating _-nya.

"Heyyy… ini sungguh lucu. Aku menemukan _oppa_ di sini, aku kesini bersama Siwon-ie tapi dia sedang keluar sebentar. Akhh _oppa_, besok kau temani aku ke toko pakaian ne? aku mau mencoba pakaian pengantinku."

Degh

Bisikan Kibum membuat Yesung hanya bisa diam, kedua belah bibirnya sedikit terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. _Yeojya_ yang disukainya akan menikah, nuguya? Siapa _namja_ beruntung itu?

"Kibum-ah? Kau bicara dengan siapa?" belum sempat Yesung bertanya sosok _namja_ tegap lebih tinggi darinya menghampiri keduanya.

"_Oppa_ sudah kembali? Perkenalkan ini Yesung-_oppa_, sunbaenim-ku yang sering kuceritakan padamu," ujar Kibum membuat Yesung tersenyum canggung, sedangkan tidak jauh dari mereka seorang _namja_ mungil hanya bisa menatap Yesung dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

_"Hyung? Kau menyukai yeojya itu?"_ batinnya melepaskan sepatu _ice_ _scating _-nya dan kembali memakai sepatunya berusaha tidak mempedulikan pembicaraan orang dewasa di depannya saat ini.

"Choi Siwon imnida, tunangan Kibum. Akhh _hyung_, datanglah ke alamat ini tiga hari lagi. kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan di gedung ini," ucap Siwon memberikan secarik kertas berisi sebuah peta.

"Eh? Akhh arraseo," ucapnya menerima kertas pemberian Siwon, "Kibum-ah, mianhae sepertinya besok sore _oppa_ tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan, aku pulang duluan."

"Heh? _Hyung_! Aishhh aku belum selesai mengikat tali sepatuku," rutuk Ryeowok kesal karena tiba-tiba Yesung menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"_Hyung_! Lepaskan! Aishhh _hyung_!" percuma saja Ryeowok berteriak, emosi _namja_ tampan itu sedang tidak stabil.

Siapa saja mugkin akan seperti itu, melihat _yeojya_ yang disukainya bersama seorang _namja_ dan _namja_ itu adalah tunangannya.

Padahal sepanjang hari ini hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung begitu manis, semanis coklat yang tidak disukai Yesung.

"_Hyung_? Kau menyukai _yeojya_ itu? Minumlah, kau begitu jelek seperti itu," ucap Ryeowook duduk di ayunan sebelah Yesung setelah memberikan minuman kaleng yang baru dibelinya.

Keduanya kini duduk di taman tidak jauh dari tempat parkir mobil mereka, angin malam semakin dingin membuat Ryeowook beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke telapak tangannya walau masih memakai mantel Yesung.

"Wookie-ah, apa kau membenci _hyung_?"pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Awalnya iya. Karena _hyung_ begitu menyebalkan, selalu memaksaku, memintaku melakukan ini dan itu, apalagi ketika _hyung_ memberi tumpangan pada Jiyeon-ssi. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk membenci, umma bilang aku tidak boleh membenci siapapun," lirih Ryeowook mengangkat kaleng minumannya lalu meneguk coklat panas didalamnya.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya sakit ketika cinta kita tidak tersampaikan?" sekali lagi pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook balik menatapnya.

_"Hyung, kalau kukatakan aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi?"_ batin Ryeowook tersenyum tipis sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," tapi hanya tiga kata itu yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo dear…

I'am comeback. Mianhaa, some last week I can't publish ff because an incident!

But now, give me supporting to make many ff. many thanks, because you're always waiting my ff. I will never forget, keep love me, don't ever forget my ff. I love you dear ^^/

* * *

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie.


	7. This isn't right

**Tittle: ****My Teacher My Boss My Love**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Akhh Wook-ie, _mianhae_ tadi membiarkanmu jatuh," sesal Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook tak kunjung duduk karena masih merasakan sakit di bagian bokongnya.

"Hmm _gwenchanayo_. Walaupun sakit, tetap saja sakit itu tidak bisa hilang," gumam Ryeowook pelan berusaha untuk duduk di ayunan sebelah Yesung.

Grep

"Duduklah disini, ayunannya terbuat dari kayu. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu," bisik Yesung setelah menarik Ryeowook untuk duduk dipangkuan _namja_ tampan itu.

**Blusshhh**

Kedua pipi tirus itu sedikit merona karena tiba-tiba Yesung menariknya dan kini memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Hangat nafas Yesung begitu terasa menggelitik perpotongan leher Ryeowook karena _namja_ tampan penyuka warna merah itu meletakkan dagunya di pundak Ryeowook.

Sesekali nafas hangat itu berhembus melewati surai hitam yang sedikit panjang itu kemudian menggelitik kulit putih bersih Ryeowook.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Suara baritone yang begitu sexy tengah menghampiri pendengaran _namja_ manis itu.

""Hmmm," gumam Ryeowook pelan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jemarinya tanpa terasa ikut melingkar di atas lengan Yesung yang maskulin.

Ryeowook sedikit berdiri membuat sorot kecewa di mata Yesung, _namja_ manis itu melepaskan mantel coklat milik Yesung kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh tegap itu.

"Pakailah, _hyung_ pasti kedinginan hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek," ucapnya kembali duduk di pangkuan Yesung.

Yesung mengeratkan mantelnya untuk dapat berbagi kehangatan pada Ryeowook. Walau sedikit terayun, suasana diantara mereka masih sedikit hening.

"Wookie-ah…" panggil Yesung begitu pelan.

"Hmmm?"

"Jadilah _namja_chigu _hyung_ untuk malam ini, bisakah _hyung_ menangis dalam pelukanmu?"

Degh

Ryeowook hanya diam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hati ia bersorak senang diperlakukan begini lembut dan menjadi _namja_chigu Yesung. Tapi semakin kedalam dia semakin sakit, karena hanya semalam.

_'kenapa hanya semalam? Hanya untuk melupakan yeojya itu?'_ batin Ryeowook menahan liquid bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hahhhhh tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau, _mianhae_ merepotkanmu," ucap Yesung mulai mengendorkan pelukannya. Namun jemari lentik Ryeowook menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Apa dengan begitu _hyung_ tidak akan sedih lagi?" bisiknya begitu pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Yesung, walau suara tenor itu sedikit bergetar namun tertutupi oleh hembusan angin yang begitu lembut "Kalau dengan begitu _hyung_ tidak akan sedih, aku akan menemani _hyung_ bermain apa saja malam ini."

"_Hyung_ tahu kau tidak suka ini. Lupakan saja uc… hmphhhh Whook-iehhh?" ucapan Yesung terpotong ketika Ryeowook berbalik dan mencium bibir kenyal itu.

"Hanya untuk malam ini saja, menangislah kalau _hyung_ mau," ucapnya mengalunkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Katakanlah permohonanmu, walau hanya dengan mengatakannya kau akan mengerti sekarang ada dua orang yang berfikir tentang keinginanmu. Setelah kuceritakan pada orang lain dan orang lain tersebut akan menceritakannya pada yang lain lagi maka akan banyak orang yang akan berusaha lebih untuk permohonan kecilmu._

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum ketika menyadari malam tadi karena kelelahan bermain ayunan Yesung kembali tertidur di kamarnya, lengan maskulin itu bahkan masih memeluk pinggangnya.

Dengan begitu pelan Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Jemari lentiknya menaikkan selimut bercorak winnie the pooh miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Yesung agar tidak terkena dinginnya angin pagi kota Seoul.

_Chup_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi chubby Yesung.

"Ketika bangun, bayangkanlah matahari yang indah agar _hyung_ tidak bersedih lagi," bisiknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung untuk segera memasak sarapan pagi mereka sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Tanpa terasa ketika Ryeowook menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, sepasang obsidian itu tersebuka dan bibir plum-nya melengkung begitu indah.

"Gomawoyo. Kau benar-benar anak baik, harusnya _hyung_ tidak melakukan ini," bisiknya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ternyata _namja_ itu bangun lebih dulu daripada Ryeowook, tapi saat ini ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wookie-ah,,, _noona_ mohon, mau kan?" pinta dua orang _yeojya_ pada Ryeowook. Kwon Yuri dan Choi Sooyoung, kedua _yeojya_ itu adalah teman angkatannya yang ada di kelas sebelah.

_"ANDWAE!_ Apapun itu aku tidak mau," tolak Ryeowook sedikit kasar. Sorot caramelnya begitu lucu dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Wae?" tanya Sooyoung yang kini mem-pout bibirnya.

"Ishhh kalian pikir aku lupa kalian dengan sadisnya pernah membully-ku saat di SJ school. Aku tidak akan lupa itu," jelas Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Muka mungilnya yang tertutup surai hitam itu tertiup angin dan diacak begitu lembut oleh Yuri.

"Bodoh! Kau lupa setelah itu siapa yang selalu menolongmu dari para _namja_ yang suka sekali mengerjaimu? Kau bilang kita teman, apa kau hilang ingatan Jung Ryeowook?" ucap Yuri menampilkan senyumannya.

"Aku lupa,,," gumamnya begitu pelan.

"Kau tetap tidak mau membantu _noona_? Ohh ayolah Wookie-ah, kau tahu aku tidak berani memakai pakaian seperti itu di depan banyak orang, tolonglah _noona_ Wookie-ah," pinta Sooyoung sekali lagi. _yeojya_ cantik nan tinggi itu tetap tidak menyerah meminta bantuan pada Ryeowook.

"Aku dapat bayaran berapa atas permohonan konyol ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang kemudian bisa merubah ekspresi sedih Sooyoung.

"Apapun itu aku akan memberikanmu," ucap Sooyoung pasti.

"Anak baik, gomawoyo. Besok kita cari pakaianmu, oke?" teriak Sooyoung yang kini telah meninggalkan atap sekolah bersamaan dengan Yuri.

"Aigoo… kalau bukan teman aku tidak akan mau melakukannya," bisik Ryeowook menghela nafas beratnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Hanya sebentar saja, itu tidak akan sulit. Bahkan kau bisa lebih mengerti mengenai semua ini._

_Bintang mungil yang begitu terang, bersinar begitu indah dengan warnah biru laut yang menenangkan. Dan bintang itu adalah kau, lembut dengan tutur bahasa serta wajah yang manis. Senyum yang menawan dipadu dengan sinar mentari yang berkilau. Yes, I'am talking about you._

"Hmmm… gomawoyo," ucap Yesung kepada seorang _yeojya_ manis yang memberinya sebungkus kado.

Coklat! _Namja_ tampan itu mengenal bau khas coklat, begitu pekat rasa manisnya dan wangi yang tidak disukainya. _Namja_ tampan itu lebih suka vanilla daripada wangi coklat. Coklat itu akan pahit kalau dikonsumsi terlalu banyak.

"Kenapa masih diterima kalau _hyung_ tidak bisa memakannya," cibir Ryeowook bersandar di dinding koridor sekolah yang sepi karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai lima menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau diluar? " bukannya menjawab pernyataan Ryeowook, Yesung malah bertanya sembari menatap _namja_ manis itu kini menghabiskan susu kalengnya.

"Tidak suka Jiyeon-sonsae, aku lebih memilih keluar. _Hyung_-ah, cepat jawab pernyataanku."

Sebuah langkah diikuti teriakan kecil mengalun begitu merdu di telinga Yesung.

"Hahhhh," sejenak ia menghela nafas beratnya kemudian maju selangkah untuk memperpendek jarak bibir dan telinga Ryeowook "Kasihan kalau ditolak, mereka akan menangis nantinya," bisik Yesung kemudian berjalan begitu saja.

"Masuklah, Jiyeon-ssi pasti akan menghukummu karena keluar mata pelajarannya," ucap Yesung melambaikan tangannya sebelum hilang di ujung koridor.

"Kau itu baik atau bodoh _hyung_? Jelas-jelas tidak suka, hanya karena kasihan saja? justru mereka akan lebih kasihan kalau mengetahui pada akhirnya kau membuang pemberian mereka. Padahal coklatnya sudah dibuat dengan susah payah tapi kau buang begitu saja," gumam Ryeowook kini menatap kotak coklat yang tadi dibuang Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu segera memungut kotak hijau itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wookie-ah, kau mau menemani _hyung_ ke pesta pernikahan Kibum?" tanya Yesung disela makan malam mereka.

Mulai beberapa hari lalu, entah dengan bayaran apa Ryeowook selalu memasakkan makanan untuk Yesung.

"Kapan?" tanya Ryeowook sedikti ragu. Sejujurnya _namja_ mungil itu ingin menjawab tidak mau, tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin melihat Yesung bersedih lagi dan untuk satu alasan lainnya, tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri ketika melihat _namja_ yang dicintainya kini masih memikirkan _yeojya_ lain.

"Lusa, kalau kau mau besok temani _hyung_ mencari kado nae?"

"Hmmm… aku kan tidak bilang mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa _hyung_, Sooyoung-_noona_ meminta bantuanku untuk satu hal," jelas Ryeowook memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Tidak bisa membantu _hyung_? Kalau begitu besok temani _hyung_ mencari kado bagaimana?"

"Itu juga tidak bisa, besok aku akan pergi dengan Sooyoung-_noona_," ucapnya melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau begitu menyukai _yeojya_ itu nae?"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Ya sudahlah, _hyung_ ke kamar duluan. Banyak tugas yang harus _hyung_ selesaikan," ucap Yesung kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

Tak

Tak

Sendok dan garpu itu dihempaskan di atas piring yang hanya menyisahkan sayuran saja. bunyi nyaring itu tidak di dengar lagi oleh Yesung yang sudah naik ke atas. Ryeowook, _namja_ manis itu hanya menatap kesal pada sosok Yesung.

"Kenapa _hyung_ masih mau datang? Ingin melihat _yeojya_ itu? Cihh kau itu pengecut _hyung_," gumamnya terlihat begitu tidak suka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Kau minta jemput saja dengan Sooyoung-ssi, hyung duluan."_

Tidak ada permohonan maaf, tidak ada apa-apa. Secarik note stiker dengan tulisan yang begitu rapi tertempel di meja makan keluarga Jung.

"Apanya yang _yeojya_chigu! Kau menyebalkan _hyung_!"

Pagi ini Ryeowook terpaksa berjalan menuju halte bus dan _namja_ manis itu terlambat.

"Wookie-ah, jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti nae? Aku tunggu di parkiran," teriak seorang _yeojya_ yang sedikit jauh dari tempat Ryeowook duduk. _Namja_ manis itu menjepit surai hitamnya di bagian poni agar tidak menghalanginya membaca sebuah buku.

Istirahat siang ini Ryeowook memilih duduk dan membaca buku di taman sekolahnya. _Namja_ manis itu hanya mengacukan tangannya membentuk huruf 'O' yang berarti oke. Kemudian _yeojya_ manis nan tinggi itu kembali berjalan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana rasanya dijemput oleh _yeojya_? Harusnya kau belajar menggunakan mobil untuk bisa menjemputnya," sebuah suara baritone manghampiri pendengaran Ryeowook.

Bruk

"Berhentilah mengatakan Sooyoung-_noona_ _yeojya_chigu-ku! Dia temanku, dia _NOONA_-KU! Kau menyebalkan _hyung_! Harusnya kau urus saja _yeojya_ yang akan jadi milik orang itu!" ucap Ryeowok penuh penekanan disetiap katanya setelah memukul Yesung dengan buku setebal lima centi itu.

"_Hyung_ juga tahu dia akan menjadi milik _namja_ lain tanpa kau ingatkan itu," Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tadi Ryeowook duduk. Melihat itu, _namja_ manis itu ikut duduk disebelah Yesung.

"_Mianhae_, bukan maksudku berkata begitu. Akhhh sudah bell masuk, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu _hyung_."

_Chup_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipi chubby Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu mengusap pipinya dan sepasang obsidian itu menatap kepergian Ryeowook yang menjauh.

"Bisakah _hyung_ menyukaimu nantinya?"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Dan terakhir besok kau pakai ini nae?"

"_Noona_, besok bagaimana? Kita kan sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sooyoung yang kini sibuk mencari aksesoris untuk Ryeowook.

"Acaranya malam, besok sore kau kami jemput. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan lepas tanggung jawab, kami juga yang akan mengantarkanmu. Sekarang kita pulang," ucap Yuri kini meninggalkan Sooyoung yang berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan mereka.

Sore ini Ryeowook tidak menemukan Yesung dirumahnya, sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu belum pulang ke rumah mereka.

_Udara dingin akan semakin terasa dingin dikala kau hanya diam di tempat. Setidaknya gerakkan kaki dan tanganmu agar merasa sedikit hangat._

Cklek

Ryeowook hanya menatap sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah keluarga Jung. Tanpa ada sapaan ataupun lambaian, _namja_ itu berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa diam dengan bibi sedikit terbuka, menatap tidak percaya pada perlakuan Yesung hari ini.

Kini _namja_ manis itu mengigit _pencil _mekaniknya, tatapannya lurus menuju kepohon apel yanga da di depan beranda kamarnya. Sesekali telinganya mencoba mendengar apa yang terjadi dikamar sebelahnya, kamar Yesung. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa didengarnya.

Merasa bosan, Ryeowok membuka kerangka lukisannya yang sudah sedikit berwarna, jemari lentiknya mengelus bagian tengah dari tugasnya itu. Seolah membentuk gambaran, Ryeowook tersenyum membayangkan sosok yang diinginkannya ada di dalam lukisannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Rasa manis bisa membuatmu bahagia, tapi manis juga bisa membuatmu sakit. Hanya saja manismu itu berbeda, kau buat mereka bahagia dengan senyummu._

Ryeowook hanya diam menatap Yesung yang sibuk membungkus kadonya. Sama seperti kemarin, _namja_ tampan itu tidak bicara dengan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_? Kau marah padaku? Waeyo? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa kau marah?" tanya Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan Yesung duduk dilantai dengan tumpukan guntingan kertas.

"_Hyung_! Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Pluk

"Awww… _hyung_ dengar. Kau tidak perlu memukul," jawab Yesung ketika Ryeowook melemparnya dengan bantal sofa.

_Namja_ manis itu mem-pout bibirnya lucu "Kau menyebalkan."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wookie-ah," teriakan seorang _yeojya_ membuat Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya. Dibukanya pintu coklat itu dan menampilkan sosok Sooyoung dan Yuri yang sudah siap membawanya ke sebuah tempat.

"_Hyung_… aku pergi," pamit Ryeowook tidak ditanggapi oleh Yesung.

_**Yesung pov**_

Kulihat Ryeowook pergi dengan kedua _yeojya_ itu. Kemana? Aku tidak tahu, dia lebih memilih membantu _noona_-nya itu dibanding membantuku.

Pesta pernikahan Kibum dan _namja_ bernama Choi Siwon akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi, awalnya aku berharap Ryeowook mau menemaniku ke pesta itu. Setidaknya aku tidak akan kesepian di sana nanti, ada _namja_ manis itu yang akan menemaniku.

Tapi nyatanya? Dia pergi dengan _yeojya_ itu. Dia meninggalkan aku sendirian, padahal malam itu dia begitu baik.

Hahhhh

Kenapa Ryeowook begitu bersikap manis kalau malam hari? Tapi berubah kembali saat pagi hari. Aneh!

_**Yesung pov end**_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap gambaran dirinya yang terpantul di depan cermin.

Manis dan menawan! Dua kata yang tetap tidak cukup menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Mini dress putih yang dipakainya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, kaki kecil seperti _yeojya_ yang begitu terekspose sampai di atas lutut. Surai hitam yang di cat kecoklatan ditambah dengan clips penambah rambut yang membuatnya layaknya seperti _yeojya_ pada umumnya.

Rambut panjangnya kini di jalin acak kearah samping kanan dan wajahnya begitu manis ketika di tambah tiara di atas rambutnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan semakin manis menggunakan ini," gumam Yuri memasangkan sebuah kalung mutiara miliknya di leher Ryeowook.

Bulu mata lentiknya di poles dengan maskara dan eyeliner tipis di pinggir matanya. High heels putih bersih melindungi kaki mungilnya dan yang terakhir aroma coklat yang manis menjadi parfume Ryeowook.

"Nah Wookie-ah, kau cukup bawa ini di belakang mempelai wanita nae?" ucap Sooyoung menyerahkan sepasang cincin kepada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Yesung menatap bosan pada tamu undangan di pesta pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon, _namja_ tampan itu hanya menggunakan pakaian formalnya, kemeja putih bersih diikat dengan dasi dan dilapisi jazz hitam. Surai hitamnya sedikit dibuat acak menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya.

Sepasang obsidian itu menatap lurus pada Siwon yang kini melangkah mendekati pendeta, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia hanya diam. Bahkan red wine yang dipegangnya tidak bergoyang sedikitpun.

Bukan karena Kibum yang keluar, namun sosok dibelakang Kibum lah yang membuat Yesung diam. _Namja_ itu mengenal pemilik senyum manis itu, Jung Ryeowook.

"Wook-ie?" gumam Yesung tidak mengerti.

Baiklah… kujelaskan pada kalian.

Kalian ingat Choi Siwon? Tentu saja kalian ingat. Dan kalian jangan lupakan _yeojya_ manis nan tinggi yang tidak suka menggunakan dress bernama Choi Sooyoung? Tidakkah kalian sadar marga keduanya sama? Sama karena mereka adalah saudara.

Awalnya Ryeowook juga sedikit shock mengetahui cincin yang akan di antarkannya adalah milik Kibum dan Siwon, namun Sooyoung meyakinnya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Ryeowook segera berjalan menjauh dari Kibum, Siwon dan pendeta ketika cincin yang di bawanya telah di sematkan di jari kedua pasangan itu.

_Namja_ manis itu kini berjalan mendekati Sooyoung yang bersorak senang karena usahanya selesai.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan dan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karena saat berjalan di red carpet, _namja_ manis itu diperhatikan banyak orang.

_Pluk_

_Srekk srekk_

"Ikut _hyung_," bisikan seseorang yang kini menarik tangannya membuat Ryeowook sedikit terkejut. Sebuah jazz hitam melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari tatapan beberapa _namja_.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook pelan, kaki mungilnya berusaha mengikuti langkah panjang Yesung. _Namja_ yang menyematkan jazz hitamnya dan menarik Ryeowook untuk keluar dari gedung.

"_Hyung_ lepas… lepas _hyung_… _appo_~" rintih Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hahh kau bilang tidak mau menemani _hyung_? Jadi kau lebih memilih dilihat oleh _namja_-_namja_ itu dengan pakaian minim seperti ini?"

"_Mwo_? _Hyung_? Kau kenapa?"

"Masuklah," perintah Yesung mendorong tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"_Hyung_? Kau marah padaku? Wae? Katakan agar aku memperbaiki kesalahanku," tanya Ryeowook yang duduk dibelakang Yesung.

Yesung mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, _namja_ itu ingin menjauh dari gedung pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon.

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada yang sedikit bervolume.

"Kau? _Umma_? Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui ini kan? _Hyung_ tahu kau pasti mengikuti rencana _umma_, sebegitukah _umma_ membenci Kibum-ah?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Ryeowook yang kini tidak mempedulikan Yesung lagi.

Brmmm brmmm

"Akhh sial!" maki Yesung karena tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti.

"Apalagi sekarang? Kenapa mobilnya berhenti _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Keluarlah, kita jalan kaki. Hanya beberapa meter lagi sampai rumah _umma_. _Hyung_ ingin penjelasanmu dan _umma_ mengenai hal ini," perintah Yesung membuat Ryeowook keluar dengan sendirinya.

_Namja_ manis itu berjalan dibelakang Yesung. Ia tahu Yesung sedang marah, walau _namja_ manis itu tidak mengetahui alasana kemarahan yesung.

"_Hyung_~~~ pelankan jalanmu, kakiku sakit~~" adu Ryeowook saat merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kakinya. Jelas saja sakit, _namja_ manis itu masih menggunakan High heels yang membuatnya tersiksa.

Melihat Yesung tidak mendengarkan, Ryeowook memegang kemeja Yesung, ia tak ingin kejadian beberapa saat lalu ketika beberapa _namja_ mendekatinya terulang kembali. Saat ini Yesung sedang marah, bisa saja ia tidak ditolong seperti saat itu.

"_Hyung_~~~ kakiku benar-benar sakit~" sekali lagi _namja_ manis itu mengeluh.

"_Hyung_-ah…" panggilnya yang benar-benar kesakitan.

Bruk

_"Kenapa kau menyebalkan, hyung."_

Pluk

"Yakkk kenapa kau memukulku?" teriak Yesung berbalik ketika Ryeowook memukulnya dengan heels sebelah kanan. _Namja_ tampan itu segera kembali berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang sudah duduk di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook menatap tajam pada sosok Yesung "Kakiku sakit _hyung_~~~" lirihnya menundukkan kepala.

"Cepatlah,,, beberapa menit lagi akan sampai di rumah _umma_," ucap Yesung yang berjongkok di depan Ryeowook. Tapi _namja_ manis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau begitu kasar padaku _hyung_! Kadang kau bersikap begitu manis, kadang kau menyebalkan, kadang kau menyayangiku kemudian membenciku, beberapa hari yang lalu kau begitu baik tapi sekarang kau begitu kejam padaku," adu Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya lemah.

Sepasang caramel itu kini mengeluarkan liquid bening yang begitu banyak.

"Uljima… _mianhae_ _hyung_ menyakitimu," ucap Yesung merasa bersalah dan menghapus cairan itu dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Berdirilah, _hyung_ akan berjalan pelan," bisiknya pelan membuat Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Kakiku sakit _hyung_~~"

Yesung mengendorkan ikatan dasinya, "Hahhh kalau begitu naiklah," ucap Yesung membelakangi Ryeowook. Membiarkan _namja_ manis itu menaiki belakangnya. Tidak perlu perintah dua kali Ryeowook segera naik ke belakang Yesung.

"_Hyung_? Apa aku berat?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung menaikkan alisnya. Kedua tangannya tidak hanya menopang tubuh Ryeowook, namun juga memegang highheels miliknya.

"Anio… beratmu seperti _yeojya_. Wookie-ah…" panggil Yesung begitu pelan.

"Hmmm?" sahutnya pelan.

"Kenapa harus coklat?" tanya Yesung yang menyadari aroma tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hmmm? Aku ngantuk _hyung_, biarkan aku tidur sebentar nae?" pintanya yang tidak mempedulikan ucapan Yesung dan memeluk leher Yesung untuk membagi kehangatan pada _namja_ tampan itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana? Inilah efeknya kalau pembuatan ff itu dipaksakan.

But, make it simple. You must give me review jika kalian menginginkan kelanjutan dan scane yang _romantic_ dikemudian hari.

Terima kasih atas cinta kalian, tetap baca dan review ff yang menurut kalian menyenangkan. I love you dear.

Jaga kaki, tangan dan leher kalian. Angin musim dingin akan membuat kalian sakit dengan lebih cepat. Please missing me ^^/

* * *

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's child._

_._

_._

_Yongie._


	8. Dream, Believe and Kiss you

**Tittle: ****My Teacher My Boss My Love**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Yang jadi masalah adalah kenapa kau begitu tampan?_

_Dan aku begitu manis?_

**Itu karena kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi uke dari seme sepertiku.**

* * *

Ryeowook membuka sepasang caramelnya ketika sinar mentari pagi memaksanya untuk terbangun.

"_Hyung_?" bisiknya mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada di sebelahnya. Tadi malam karena terlalu lelah Yesung tidur disebelahnya. Namun sosok tampan itu kini telah menghilang.

Ryeowook membuka selimutnya kemudian turun untuk mencari Yesung, jemari mungilnya mengucek sepasang caramel yang ditutupi oleh kelopak matanya.

"_Hyung_? Kau dimana?" panggil Ryeowook menyipitkan kedua coklat caramelnya ketika melihat _namja_ yang dicarinya tengah duduk dimeja makan keluarga Jung.

"_Hyung_?"

"Kau sudah bangun? Pagi _Princess_…" sapa Yesung membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya sangat lucu.

_Princess_? Panggilan pertama yang dilontarkan Yesung untuk Ryeowook saat awal mereka tinggal bersama.

"Berhentilah memangilku seperti itu, aku ini _namja_ _hyung_," gumamnya kemudian duduk di hadapan Yesung. Jemarinya mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Karena kau seperti _yeojya_…"

**Degh **

_"Hyung_! Kau tahu? tadi malam aku bermimpi aneh," bisik Ryeowook menatap Yesung untuk memastikan _namja_ tampan itu.

_Yeojya_! Satu kata itu membuatnya ingat pada mimpi aneh yang baru saja di mimpikannya tadi malam.

"_Jijjayo_? Apa kau bermimpi mencumbu seseorang?"

"_Mwo_?" sepasang coklat caramel itu membulat begitu lucu ketika mendengar gurauan Yesung "Jangan bercanda _hyung_! Mana mungkin aku memimpikan hal kotor seperti itu," cibirnya memalingkan wajah dari Yesung.

_'karena tadi malam kau memelukku begitu erat'_ batin Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook.

"_Wa-wae_? Kenapa kau mendekat?" gugup Ryeowook saat wajah tampan itu kini mendekatinya.

"Pipimu memerah,,, apa tebakan _hyung_ benar?" bisik Yesung seolah ia benar.

_"A-anio_! Aku bermimpi hal lain. _Hyung_ tahu?"

"Bagaimana _hyung_ tahu. kau belum menceritakannya _Princess_," gumam Yesung kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Aku bermimpi Sooyoung-_noona_ memintaku menjadi _yeojya_ untuk menggantikannya mengantarkan cincin pada sepasang pengantin."

"Hmmm," angguk Yesung tanda mendengarkan dan mengerti cerita Ryeowook.

"Tapi ternyata _yeojya_ itu adalah Kibum, kemudian _hyung_ yang melihatku menarikku dan ingin membawaku kerumah _hyung_. Tiba-tiba mobil kita mati dijalan…"

"Lalu?" tanya Yesung yang mulai tidak suka karena Ryeowook membuatnya mengingat Kibum lagi. _namja_ tampan itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya memegang roti selai dengan malasnya.

"Lalu karena kakiku terkilir _hyung_ menggendongku… dan aku lupa kelanjutannya," cibir Ryeowook yang mulai melihat perubahan sikap Yesung.

"Anak bodoh! Aku tidak akan mau menggendongmu! Kau itu pasti berat."

"_Anio_!" bantah Ryeowook melihat Yesung berdiri untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tapi _hyung_! Aku begitu manis dengan mini dress putih dan kalung mutiara di leherku," teriak Ryeowook membuat Yesung berhenti dan kembali berbalik menatap _namja_ manis itu dari bawah hingga atas.

"Kau memang manis seperti _yeojya_."

"Heh?" Ryeowook tanpa sadar mengatakan dirinya manis padahal kata itu begitu tabu untuknya selama ini. Ia selalu mengklaim dirinya tampan seperti _appa_-nya, Jung Yunho.

"Yakk! Bukan itu maksudku," teriaknya membuat Yesung berlari melepas tawanya.

"Tapi kau memang manis Wookie-_yah_," bisik Yesung kembali masuk kamarnya untuk bersiap ke sekolah hari ini.

Kejadian kemarin membuatnya sedikit kesulitan, tapi tadi malam Ryeowook sudah menemaninya semalaman untuk melupakan Kibum.

_"Hyung! Aku janji akan membantumu mencari pengganti Kibum! Aku janji itu! Jadi hyung jangan bersedih lagi nae?"_ Yesung masih mengingat dengan jelas teriakan Ryeowook di depannya saat ia mengayunkan ayunannya begitu kuat untuk melepaskan semua kekesalannya.

_Flashback on_

"_Hyung_? Berhentilah! Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana? Akukan tidak bisa menyetir," teriak Ryeowook panik saat _namja_ tampan itu mulai mengayunkan ayunannya begitu kuat.

Tapi Yesung tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan air matanya dengan cepat mengering karena tiupan angin malam hari kota Seoul.

"_Hyung_! Aku janji akan membantumu mencari pengganti Kibum! Aku janji itu! Jadi _hyung_ jangan bersedih lagi _nae_?" teriaknya kini berdiri tepat didepan Yesung. Tidak peduli apa ayunan itu akan menabraknya atau tidak.

**Bruk**

**Gubrak**

"Awww,,_, appo_~~" lirih Ryeowook ketika tubuh maskulin itu kini menindihnya karena terjatuh dari ayunan.

"Hikshhh _Appo hyung_~~~" adu Ryeowook merasa sakit dibagian punggungnya.

"_Mi-mianhae_," maaf Yesung langsung berdiri dari tubuh Ryeowook. Ia panik ketika melihat lengan kanan Ryeowook sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

**Srekk**

Dengan cekatan _namja_ tampan itu merobek kaosnya dan mengikatkannya di lengan Ryeowook.

"Hikshhh_ appo_~~~" rintih Ryeowook yang kini menangis menatap guratan luka dilengan kananya.

"_Mianhae… hyung_ minta maaf Wookie_-yah_," sesal Yesung kini masih meniup luka Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan seperti ini lagi," ucapnya menahan sakit. Yesung segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Nae_ _Princess_… berhentilah menangis dan tepati janjimu. _Hyung_ tidak akan bersedih lagi."

**Flashback end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wookie-_yah_, kenapa Yesung-_sonsae _itu begitu tampan _nae_?" gumam Henry ketika melihat Yesung berjalan di bawah. Dari tempat Ryeowook dan Henry duduk mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas _namja_ tampan itu sedang tersenyum pada setiap orang yang menyapanya.

"_Jijjayo_? Aku melihatnya biasa saja. aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darinya," ucapnya pasti tanpa mempedulikan pandangan malas Henry ketika Ryeowook menyebut dirinya tampan.

"Kau itu tidak tampan, kau itu manis seperti _umma_-mu," jelas _namja_ China itu tepat di telinga kanan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mem-pout bibirnya kesal tiap orang yang ditemuinya selalu mengatakannya manis seperti _umma_-nya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Jung Ryeowook itu tampan seperti Jung Yunho!" tegasnya membuat Henry menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang begitu lucu. Beruntunglah kelas sepi sehingga tidak akan ada yang tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Umma… aku merindukanmu. Sungguh merindukan umma dan appa. Bagaimana keadaan umma dan appa? Kalian baik-baik saja? jangan khawatirkan aku. Ada Yesung-hyung yang menjagaku._

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Ryeowook hanya menatap keluar kaca mobil. Menatap trotoar jalan yang kini mulai ditumbuhi beberapa kuncup bunga_ carnation_ merah.

"Hahhh," Yesung hanya meliriknya sekilas melewati kaca spion saat _namja_ manis itu menghela nafas beratnya.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" tanya Yesung masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku merindukan _umma_ dan _appa_," jujur Ryeowook membuka gallery ponselnya, sekedar untuk menghilangkan sedikit kerinduannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

Ryeowook menutup ponsel flip-nya dan menatap Yesung sejenak. _Namja_ manis itu sedikit memajukan kepalanya membuat bibirnya tepat disebelah telinga kiri Yesung.

"_Aku merindukan kasih sayang mereka_," bisiknya begitu seduktif.

"Yak! Dasar anak nakal," teriak Yesung menutup telinga kirinya. Bisikan Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit tidak konsentrasi menyetir.

"Hahahaha wajahmu begitu bodoh _hyung_!" tawa Ryeowook pecah ketika melihat wajah _namja_ tampan itu kini mengigit giginya tanda ia kesal dengan perbuatan Ryeowook yang mendadak.

"_Hyung_! Kita ketempat Leeteuk-_ahjumma nae_? Aku ingin makan masakannya," pinta Ryeowook membuat Yesung menyeringai.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan "Kenapa tidak makan masakan _hyung_ saja hmm?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Aku masih belum mau mati muda _hyung_!" gumam Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencium _hyung_ hmm?"

_**Chup**_

"Ekh?" Yesung menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan ketika merasakan sesuatu baru saja menyentuh pipinya dengan gerakan yang sedikit cepat.

"Yakk! Aku sudah mencium mu _hyung_! Cepatlah berbelok dan kita ketempat Leeteuk-_ahjumma_," Yesung berbalik menatap _namja_ manis yang tadi mencium pipinya. Ryeowook telah berpura-pura sibuk membaca buku dan menutupi rona pink diwajahnya.

"Heyy! Itu terlalu cepat. Sekali lagi _nae_?" ucap Yesung menarik buku yang menutupi wajah Ryeowook.

Buk

Dengan sedikit kasar _namja_ manis itu menutup buku bacaannya dan tersenyum menatap Yesung.

"Dan kupatahkan SIM-card milikmu _hyung_!" ancamnya tersenyum begitu manis membuat Yesung kembali menstarter mobilnya dengan muka yang ditekuk begitu lucu meninggalkan _namja_ manis dibelakangnya dengan tawa kemenangannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Hatiku kini kosong. Maukah kau mengisinya?_

_Maukah kau aku cintai?_

"_Hyung_~~~ _ahjumma_ dimana? Kenap tidak ada makanan dirumah ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari dapur dan menatap lesu pada Yesung yang duduk dengan santainya menonton TV di ruang keluarga Kim.

"Akhh _Mianhae_ lupa mengatakannya padamu. _Umma_ dan _appa_ ke Hokkaido untuk melihat _haelmoni_ yang sakit. Dua hari lagi baru akan kembali," jawabnya dengan begitu polos.

"_Mwo_? Yakk! Kau menipuku!" teriak Ryeowook melempar apron yang tadi dipakainya.

_Namja_ manis itu berniat memasak sesuatu namun tidak jadi karena tidak ada bahan makanan dirumah ini. Kunci rumah yang dimiliki Yesung tersia-siakan saja.

"Lantas kenapa _hyung_ masih membawaku kesini?" kesal Ryeowook kini duduk disebelah Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu merangkul tubuh mungil Ryeowook lalu mencium pipinya dengan kilat.

"Karena kau sudah mencium _hyung_."

Blushhh

Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar ketika bibir tipis itu menyentuh kulit putihnya. Suara merdunya terdengar begitu sexy tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Kau benar-benar seperti seorang _yeojya_ _Princess_," bisik Yesung memeluk Ryeowook sebelum _namja_ manis itu memukulnya.

"Ssssttt berhentilah berteriak didepan _hyung_! Kau benar-benar tidak menjadi anak baik kalau seperti itu," bisiknya memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat karena _namja_ manis itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

"Sebentar saja _Princess_. _Hyung_ ngantuk~~~"

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_Tiga detik._

**Sepuluh detik.**

Nafas teratur Yesung menghembus begitu lembut diperpotongan leher Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_? _Hyung-ie?_ Kau tidur?" panggil Ryeowook menggoyangkan tubuh maskulin yang masih memeluk tubuhnya.

Bruk

"_Hyung_~~~ kau berat," rintih Yesng ketika Yesung jatuh menimpanya. Sofa yang cukup besar itu masih mampu menopang keduanya.

Beberapa kali Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, jemari mungil Yesung masih memeluknya begitu erat. Cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu akhirnya _namja_ manis itu ikut tertidur.

_Bisakah aku mengisi hatimu dan menggantikannya?_

_Ku mohon._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook berusaha membangunkan Yesung yang masih memeluknya.

"Hmm?" Yesung hanya menjawab berupa gumaman kecil, namun jemarinya lasih memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang kini sudah di sebelahnya. Kalau Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dengan sekali gerakan saja Ryeowook bisa jatuh dari sofa.

"Sudah sore,,," gumam Ryeowook berusaha bangun.

"Jangan bangun dulu _Princess_. Kau bisa jatuh dari sofa," bisik Yesung masih memejamkan matanya. Melihat itu Ryeowook menautkan alisnya mengerti.

"_Hyung_~~ cepatlah bangun. Aku lapar _hyung_," dengan paksa Yesung membuka matanya dan duduk lalu membantu Ryeowook ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau lapar? Kalau begitu kita makan Mie kangkung _hotpan_ _nae_? _Hyung_ mau makan kuah kaldu," gumam Yesung membuat Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

"Wookie_-yah_… kau maukan makan diluar? Ayolah…" pinta Yesung berusaha menarik jemari Ryeowook.

"Hhhhh… Hhhhh" hembusan nafas itu begitu pelan menerpa wajah Yesung yang memiring menatap wajah polos Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu kembali tertidur.

"Yahh… kau begitu lelah hmm?" bisiknya merapikan poni Ryeowook yang menutupi wajah mungilnya.

_Namja_ manis itu kembali tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat Yesung harus menahan laparnya, dengan pelan Yesung menarik Ryeowook untuk bersandar dipundaknya setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup pelan bibir tipis Ryeowook. Sepertinya bibir itu mulai menjadi candu untuknya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo dear…

Bagaimana hari kalian? Baik-baik saja?

Akhirnya aku bisa mengetik ini dalam waktu singkat. Hahaha

Kalian mau tahu Mie kangkung hotpan? Itu menu yang paling author sukai dari SAIMEN. Wkwkkwkw karena kuah kaldunya yang enak ^^/

Jangan lupa review _nae_?

Dan satu lagi,,, chapter sebelumnya itu adalah MIMPI Wookie-oppa. Khukhukhukhu 'mode keroro gunso'

Adakah yang tertipu dengan scane itu? _Mianhae nae chingu._ jangan lupa follow 'yongie4'

* * *

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


	9. Tell me your wish

**Tittle: **_**My Teacher My Boss My Love**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Baru merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. _

_Harmony kenangan yang kau bawa, bisakah aku menghapusnya dan menggantinya?_

Ryeowook memandang lelah pada Yesung yang kini sibuk dengan Jiyeon. Melupakannya yang sudah menunggu hampir dua puluh menit di dalam mobil.

Heyy bukankah Jung Ryeowook adalah Boss-nya? Kenapa ia harus menunggu obrolan Yesung yang tidak dimengertinya.

"_Hyung!_" panggil Ryeowook membuat Yesung menoleh sebentar kemudian tesenyum sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk membuat Ryeowook menunggunya sebentar.

Ryeowook memasukkan kembali kepalanya dan mulai membuka-buka buku pelajarannya. Tidak sengaja matanya menatap sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi, _namja_ manis itu segera membukanya dan menemukan jepit rambut yang begitu indah. Mungil berwarn hijau dengan penik orange di kedua sisinya.

Tapi kemudian ia menutupnya kembali saat menyadari hadiah itu pasti untuk Kibum atau mungkin _yeojya_ lain, contohnya Jiyeon yang sering sekali mendekati Yesung.

"Kau mau kemana _Princess_?" tanya Yesung ketika memasuki mobil mereka.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook, Yesung segera menghadap Ryeowook dan menarik buku bacaannya. Dilihatnya kedua _caramel_ itu kini terpejam.

"_Aigoo_… kau benar-benar suka sekali tidur dimana saja," gumam Yesung menarik kain yang terlipat rapi di kursi sebelahnya dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aren't you tired of boring days?_

Ryeowook memandang bosan pada Yesung yang kini sibuk dengan laptop-nya. Pergantian silabus di sekolah mereka membuat Yesung sedikit repot beberapa hari ini. Ia harus memperbaiki materi yang telah disiapkannya.

"_Hyung_? Kau mau _caramel_?" tanya Ryeowook berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Yesung menatapnya sekilas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Melihat itu Ryeowook segera ke dapur dan mulai membuat _caramel_ untuk Yesung. Susu dan _caramel_ dirasa Ryeowook cukup, tidak perlu menambahkan coklat untuk _namja_ yang tidak menyukai coklat seperti Yesung.

"Minumlah," tawar Ryeowook kembali duduk dan mengganti channel TV "_Hyung_, kapan _Ahjumma_ kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Ryeowook sebelum Yesung menyeruput _caramel-_nya.

"Besok pagi," gumam Yesung menyeruput _caramel_-nya sedikit kemudian kembali menghadap laptopnya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali menatap bosan pada pekerjaan Yesung. Dalam hati _namja_ manis itu ingin bertanya apa Yesung akan ke tempat Kibum hari ini? Tapi ia urungkan sebelum Yesung kesal nantinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Sore ini apa _hyung_ sibuk? Bisa temani aku ke Laut?" pinta Ryeowook sebelum Yesung menstarter mobil-nya untuk pergi ke sekolah. _Namja_ tampan itu membalik tubuhnya sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung bawa perlengkapanku _nae_?" Ryeowook segera turun dari mobil dan kembali masuk kerumah menggunakan kunci yang dimilikinya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

_"Ryeowook-ie itu cantik nae oppa? Padahal dia namja,"_ Yesung menidurkan kepalanya di atas stir ketika ucapan Kibum saat itu terngiang di kepalanya. Pendapat Kibum pertama kali ketika di ice scating saat itu.

"Dia tidak cantik sepertimu tapi dia manis," gumam Yesung yang kini menatap Ryeowook sedikit kesusahan membawa easel-nya yang cukup besar. Kanvas putih dengan beberapa coretan telah tercetak cukup jelas.

Setelah melipat easel-nya dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil, Ryeowook segera kembali kedalam mobil untuk berangkat sekolah sebelum gerbang sekolah mereka ditutup.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Aku ingin mendengarkanmu, tapi bisakah kau cerita padaku? Tell me your wish._

Ryeowook tersenyum menatap beberapa goresan baru di kanvas-nya. Sebuah goresan yang entah kenapa ia sangat ingin membentuknya di lukisannya ini.

Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya beberapa kali memperhatikan Ryeowook mengoleskan cat minyaknya. Merasa bosan ia memainkan ponselnya. Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke kotak pesannya.

From : Kim Kibum

Subject: -

_"Kenapa oppa tidak datang di pernikahanku? Apa kau begitu sibuk?"_

Dengan segera Yesung membalas pesan itu.

_"Mianhae, oppa benar-benar sibuk."_

Setelah itu sebuah pesan masuk kembali namun Yesung tidak membalasnya, ia membuka camera ponselnya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada laut yang kini terlihat sedikit biru dari biasanya.

Jepret

Jepret

Objek kedua yang di potretnya adalah Ryeowook. Sekali lagi Yesung mengambil potret Ryeowook yang sedang fokus dengan kegiatannya. Ryeowook segera membereskan peralatannya dan mengajak Yesung kembali kerumah mereka.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Padahal hanya sebuah benda, tapi aku seperti mendengar suaranya._

_Benda kalau diperlakukan dengan baik oleh pemiliknya, maka roh-nya akan tumbuh dari perasaan pemiliknya._

"_Umma_?" Yesung segera turun dari mobilnya menghampiri Leeteuk yang baru akan mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Jung. _Namja_ cantik itu baru tiba dari Jepang dan merindukan Yesung.

Ryeowook yang melihat Leeteuk ikut segera turun dan memeluk _namja_ cantik itu. Meninggalkan peralatan melukisnya.

"_Umma_? Beberapa hari lalu Yesung-_hyung_ menipuku."

Adu Ryeowook ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia datang kerumah keluarga Kim dan tidak menemukan Leeteuk maupun Kangin.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan pada uri Ryeowook-ie hmm Yesung-ie?" tanya Leeteuk lembut ketika ketiganya telah masuk ke ruang tamu keluarga Jung. _Namja_ cantik itu duduk disebelah Ryeowook yang memeluknya. Sepertinya Ryeowook merindukan sentuhan hangat Jaejoong membuatnya memeluk erat Leeteuk. Melupakan Yesung yang duduk sendiri di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak ada," jawab Yesung singkat hanya memandang iri pada Leeteuk yang dipeluk erat oleh Ryeowook.

Hey…

Tidakkah ini salah? Harusnya ia iri pada Ryeowook yang bisa memeluk sang _umma_ begitu erat. Tapi kenapa ia iri pada Leeteuk? Apa Yesung mulai menyukai _namja_ manis yang kini mem-pout bibirnya lucu mendengar jawaban singkat Yesung tadi?

"Yesung-_hyung_ bohong _umma_, dia menipuku. _Hyung_ bilang _umma_ ada dirumah, ketika sampai aku tidak menemukan siapa pun," bela Ryeowook makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah… Sungie-yah, bisakah kau menjemput _appa_-mu dan mengantarkannya kerumah? _Umma_ ingin bicara dengan Ryeowook. Tadi _umma_ berpisah dengan _appa_-mu di bandara dan _appa_-mu kini ada di kantornya," pinta Leeteuk menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Yesung.

Yesung segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya. _Namja_ tampan itu tahu Ryeowook begitu merindukan sentuhan hangat dari sang _umma_. Saat ini ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya dari Jaejoong yang tengah menjalani theraphy-nya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Perasaan ini bukan sekedar perasaan, tapi ini adalah faktanya._

_Dia!_

_Kim Ryeowook!_

_Merindukan sentuhan hangat Kim.. Akhh Jung Jaejoong._

"Kau benar-benar merindukan _umma_-mu?" tanya Leeteuk mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis itu mengangguk dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Nae… beberapa hari lagi _umma_ akan di operasi,,, lagi," bisik Ryeowook begitu pelan.

Leeteuk mengangkat muka Ryeowook untuk menatapnya. Jemari lentik _namja_ cantik itu menghapus liquid bening yang baru saja mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Merapikan surai madu Ryeowook yang mulai basah oleh keringat, rambut coklat caramel itu mulai sedikit memanjang karena sudah lama tidak dirapikannya.

"_Uljima chagi_. Bukankah sudah pernah _umma_ bilang? Kau juga bisa bermanja pada _umma_? _Umma_-mu sendiri yang mengizinkan _nae_?" Ryeowook kembali mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Cukup lama Leeteuk menenangkan Ryeowook agar berhenti menangis. Inilah alasan kenapa Leeteuk mengunjungi keduanya. Jaejoong menghubungi dan mengatakan Ryeowook pasti membutuhkannya, perasaan seorang ibu tidak akan pernah salah mengenai anaknya.

"_Umma_? _Umma_ mengenal Kim Kibum?" satu pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Leeteuk sedikit terkejut namun ia kembali tersenyum dan mengelus surai madu Ryeowook.

"Nae… dia _yeojya_ yang baik. Tapi bukan untuk Yesung, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Leeteuk membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang aku tahu Yesung-_hyung_ menyukainya."

"Kau menyukai Yesung-ie?" Ryeowook hanya diam ketika Leeteuk menanyakan tentang perasaannya. _Namja_ manis itu tidak berani untuk menjawab apapun.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui tentang pernikahan Kibum dan Siwon?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Sebelum Yesung menjadi supirmu dan mengajar di SM High School, ia berniat mencari pekerjaan di Jepang untuk menemui _yeojya_ itu. Kami melarangnya karena tiap kali _umma_ pergi ke Jepang. Tiap kali itu juga _umma_ melihat _yeojya_ itu bersama dengan seorang _namja_ yang kini menjadi suaminya. Itulah alasan _umma_ membuat Yesung menjadi supirmu, tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Anak itu baik, _umma_ tahu pasti akan ada yang lebih baik dari Kibum untuk Yesung nantinya," jelas Leeteuk kembali mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook.

"Itukah alasannya? _Umma_ sudah mengetahui tentang pernikahan Kibum?" sebuah suara yang sedikit berat membuat kedua _namja_ cantik dan manis itu menoleh ke depan pintu. Didapatinya Yesung berdiri membawa beberapa minuman kaleng yang dibelinya setelah mengantarkan Kangin pulang.

"Sung-ie?"

"_Hyung_?" Ryeowook sedikit berteriak ketika _namja_ tampan itu berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Jung.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Ryeowook namun pergelangannya di tahan oleh Leeteuk.

"_Umma_? _Umma_ harus menjelaskannya pada Yesung-_hyung_, dia pasti salah paham."

Sebuah kepanikan mengisi pemikiran Ryeowook.

"Kau menyukai Yesung-ie?" Ryeowook mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika pertanyaan itu kembali dilontarkan Leeteuk. Dengan pasti ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu _umma_ titip Yesung-ie?" bisik Leeteuk membiarkan Ryeowook mengejarnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Dibawah langit yang sama, di dalam kegelapan yang hampir sama. Hanya ada kesunyian didalamnya_

Ryeowook mengigit jari-jari mungilnya ketika memasuki jalanan yang sedikit sempit.

Degh

_Namja_ manis itu berhenti dan mengigit bibirnya serta memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya menjadi takut mengingat di tempat ini ia hampir saja di nodai beberapa _namja_ beberapa bulan lalu kalau Yesung tidak menolongnya.

"_Hy-Hyung?"_ panggil Ryeowook begitu lirih tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya kecuali Yesung.

"Hiks… _hyung_?" sekali lagi ia berjalan pelan masih membisikkan nama Yesung. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua coklat _caramel-_nya.

"_Hyung-ie?_ Kau dimana?" bisik Ryeowook berjalan sedikit cepat melewati jalanan sempit itu. Setidaknya keluar dari jalanan itu ia akan menemukan taman dan penjual ice cream di dekat toko roti.

Sepasang coklat _caramel-_nya membulat begitu lucu ketika mendapati Yesung tengah duduk di bangku taman. Dalam pencahayaan lampu jalan ia berlari menghampiri Yesung.

"Huhhh Hhhh….hhhh _Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari. Yesung hanya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap _namja_ manis yang kini berdiri mengatur nafasnya.

"_Wo-Wookie-yah_?" panggil Yesung sedikit tidak percaya.

Ryeowook segera duduk disebelah Yesung, sekali lagi ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Pandangannya menatap botol kaleng cola yang tadi dibawa Yesung.

"Kenapa pergi? Bukankah _hyung_ pernah berjanji padaku? Aku pikir _hyung_ akan benar-benar menepati janji _hyung_ dan melupakan Kibum," bisik Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam.

Yesung membingkai wajah manis di depannya, ia berusaha tersenyum walau hanya diterangi oleh pencahayaan lampu jalan.

"_Mianhae_… _hyung_ hanya sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan yang _umma_ tahu," bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook. Yesung menghembuskan nafas hangatnya untuk berbagi kehangatan ketika melihat Ryeowok hanya menggunakan kaos hijau tipis yang digunakannya ketika pergi kelaut tadi sore.

"Sekarang kita kembali kerumah_ nae_?" pinta Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Namun pandangan _namja_ manis itu malah menatap pedagang ice cream yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku mau…" lirih Ryeowook membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya. Dengan segera ia mendekat ke pedagang ice cream dan membelikannya untuk Ryeowook.

Yesung mengacak surai madu Ryeowok ketika _namja_ manis itu mulai membuka ice cream vanilla yang dibelikan Yesung.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hmm?" Yesung hanya menyauti seperlunya saja.

"Hmm… _hyung_ mau menggendongku seperti mimpiku saat itu?" bisik Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya sedikit ragu.

"Yahh tidak masalah kalau tidak mau," ucap Ryeowook sedikit acuh.

'kembali lagi seperti semula,' batin Yesung ketika Ryeowok sedikit acuh namun ada sedikit harapan di sepasang coklat _caramel_ itu.

"Naiklah," ucap Yesung kini berjongkok membelakangi Ryeowook. Dengan segera _namja_ manis itu menaiki tubuh Yesung. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang memegang cup ice cream dan juga sendok di leher Yesung.

"Aku lelah karena mengejar _hyung_. Kau tidak marah kan _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook tepat ditelinga Yesung.

"An- hpmmm…" baru satu kata yang ingin diucapkan Yesung, namun satu sendok ice cream telah mendarat di mulutnya membuat Ryeowook terkiki kecil dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sampainya dirumah keluarga Jung, Ryeowook segera turun dan mengambil peralatan melukisnya yang diletakkannya di bagasi mobil. Karena kehadiran Leeteuk tadi, ia sampai lupa mengambilnya. Namun _namja_ manis itu tidak membiarkan Yesung membantunya karena tidak ingin Yesung melihat hasil guratannya sore ini.

Ryeowok menutup easelnya yang kini sudah dibedirikan di atas sebuah lemari kecil di dekat pintu ruang keluarga Jung.

Kehidupan mereka sedikit kembali seperti semula, sepertinya Yesung benar-benar berusaha melupakan Kibum. _Namja_ tampan itu sadar _yeojya_ cantik itu telah dimiliki oleh _namja_ lain. Seperti kata _umma_-nya, Kibum memang baik, tapi bukan untuk Yesung.

"_Hyung_? Kau mau coklat _caramel_?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung yang kini telah kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"_Mwo_?" Yesung menatap tidak percaya pada _namja_ manis yang kini telah berdiri di pintu masuk ruang keluarga Jung.

"Baiklah… tanpa coklat. Hanya _caramel_," ucap Ryeowook memperbaiki pertanyaannya membuat Yesung menganguk antusias.

Segera saja Ryeowook menuju dapur dan dan memanaskan air. _Namja_ manis itu menuangkan sedikit _caramel_ cair kedalam susu putih yang akan diberikannya pada Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Akhh sialan, tidakkah ia tahu aku begitu lelah?" kesal Ryeowook setelah Cho-ssi. Guru olahraganya membuat mereka sekelas berlari mengelilingi lapangan. _Namja_ manis itu sungguh lelah ditambah kini ia diminta menyusun buku di perpustakaan.

Ia menghentakkan kaki mungil-nya di koridor SM High School membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tidak suka dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

Yesung yang baru keluar dari kelas mengajarnya melihat Ryeowook dan mengikuti _namja_ manis itu memasuki perpustakaan. Segera saja Ryeowook menyusun buku-buku dengan perasaan kesal.

"Tidak baik merutuki buku-buku itu. Kau sendiri yang bilang harus bersikap baik kan?" gumam Yesung berdiri tidak jauh dari Ryeowook yang berjongkok menyusun buku-buku.

Ryeowook mendelik menatap Yesung yang kini dengan santainya membuka buku dan bersender di rak-rak buku yang cukup tinggi.

"Untuk apa _hyung_ kesini?"

"Aku ini _sonsae_-mu _princess_," bisik Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan Ryeowook.

Blush

Sentuhan lembut Yesung dipipi tirus Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Pulang sekolah kita ke tempat _umma_ nae?"

"Aku lelah," tolak Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini telah berbalik membelakanginya.

"Tidak ada peno…"

"_Hyung_ awas!"

Dugh

Bruk

Srakk srakk srakk!

Yesung segera berbalik mendapati sebuah rak cukup besar yang tadi di atas rak buku paling atas baru saja menimpa Ryeowook karena seorang _namja_ dari sebelah meletakkan kardus buku dengan kasarnya menyebabkan rak kayu yang berisikan buku-buku itu menimpa Ryeowook setelah mendorong Yesung menjauh.

"Wo-Wookie?" panik Yesung segera menjauhkan tumpukan buku-buku yang menimpa Ryeowook. Setetes darah mengalir dari kepala Ryeowook karena terkena sudut rak kayu tersebut. Dengan panik Yesung membawa Ryeowok brydal style membuat pengurus perpustakaan dan beberapa _hakseng_ menatapnya panik.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kau akan mengerti ketika berada di dekat benda itu. _

_Roh-nya menampakkan satu hal yang tidak kau sadari selama ini._

Kejadian itu membuat Leeteuk segera kerumah sakit untuk menemui Yesung. Saat ini Ryeowook tengah ditangani oleh tim medis. Luka yang didapatnya membuat Yesung membawa Ryeowook kerumah sakit.

Dua hari _namja_ manis itu tidak sadarkan diri karena memar di kepalanya. Yesung kembali menghela nafas pelan. Jemari mungilnya merapikan rambut Ryeowook. Saat ini ia menggantikan Leeteuk untuk menjaga Ryeowook.

"Kau itu? kenapa susah sekali untuk diperingatkan? Kau sadar tubuhmu lemah, tapi masih memaksakan diri."

Yesung bergumam pelan menatap tubuh lemah Ryeowook yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu sulit dimengerti _princess_? Kau selalu mengingatkan _hyung_ tapi tidak pernah sekalipun kau mengingatkan dirimu sendiri," kembali _namja_ tampan itu merapikan surai madu Ryeowook yang tertiup oleh angin sore kota Seoul.

"_Hyung_ tahu ini aneh. Tapi _hyung_ menyukaimu, kau dan segala sifatmu. _Hyung_ suka ketika kau bermanja pada _hyung_, _hyung_ suka memelukmu ketika kau menangis ketakutan setelah bermimpi buruk, _hyung_ suka ketika kau berteriak kesal pada _hyung_. _Hyung_ benar-benar menyukaimu, _hyung_ menyukaimu entah sejak kapan. Mungkinkah sejak melihatmu pertama kali _princess_?" gumam Yesung memegang lembut jemari Ryeowook.

"Bangunlah… _hyung_ janji kalau kau membuka matamu, _hyung_ akan membawamu ke mana saja kau mau. _Hyung_ akan mengajarimu bermain ice scatting dan _hyung_ tidak akan membirakanmu jatuh seperti hari itu,,,"

"Benarkah?"

**Degh**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Aihh aih… kapan ini ff ending nae? ._.

Apa kabar kalian readers? Tentu saja kalian harus baik dan sehat karena aku sudah update MTMBML hari ini.

Sekarang review nae? Jangan lupa follow **yongie4** official FF saya. Dan bila ingin berkomunikasi selain tentang ff bisa follow _anitaMT0201_. Ini adalah account resmi saja.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie.


	10. My Love

**Tittle: **_**My Teacher My Boss My Love**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Ketika langit menunjukkan dirinya senang, ia akan berkilau dengan terpaan cahaya mentari. _

_Begitupun aku!_

"Bangunlah… _hyung_ janji kalau kau membuka matamu, _hyung_ akan membawamu ke mana saja kau mau. _Hyung_ akan mengajarimu bermain ice scatting dan _hyung_ tidak akan membirakanmu jatuh seperti hari itu,,,"

"Benarkah?"

Yesung segera diam ketika sebuah suara terdengar oleh telinganya. Sepasang _obsidian_-nya menatap sepasang coklat _caramel _yang kini terbuka dan sebuah bibir tipis yang tersenyum melengkung begitu indah.

"_M_-_Mwo_? Kau? Sejak kapan?" gugup Yesung melihat Ryeowook telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya. _Namja_ manis itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Se-sejak _hyung_ bilang `_Kau itu? kenapa susah sekali untuk diperingatkan? Kau sadar tubuhmu lemah, tapi masih memaksakan diri` _hehehe_," _Ryeowook masih memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sekalipun Yesung menatapnya mengintimidasi.

"I-itu artinya kau dengar semuanya? Yaishhh," Yesung segera berdiri dan akan meninggalkan Ryeowook sebelum tangan mungil yang terikat infus itu menggenggam pergelangan tangnnya.

"_Hyung_… _gomawo_,,," bisiknya dengan suara tenor yang sedikit serak. Melihat senyum Ryeowook, Yesung kembali duduk dan membantu _namja_ manis itu untuk bersandar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja tadi?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut, jemari mungilnya merapikan rambut Ryeowook yang mulai semakin memanjang. Ia mengambil jepit rambut hijau yang dulu pernah dilihat Ryeowook di mobilnya dan menjepitkannya di sela-sela rambut _namja_ manis itu.

"Hmm? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi hanya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum saja.

"Hahhh," _namja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian jemari lentiknya memegang kedua sisi pipi chubby Yesung untuk menatapnya "Kalau aku bangun aku tidak akan mendengarkan _hyung-ie_ mengatakannya. Nado _sarangaheyo_ _hyung_-_ie_," bisiknya mencium pelan bibir Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam saja ketika bibir tipis itu menyentuhnya, ia sangat ingat Ryeowook akan begitu manja ketika _namja_ manis itu sakit.

"_Hyung_ marah padaku?" bisik Ryeowok tepat di depan wajah tampan Yesung. Nafas hangatnya begitu terasa menyentuh kulit tipis Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu menggenggam kedua tangan yang kini memegang kedua sisi pipinya, jemarinya begitu lembut tidak ingin menyakiti _namja_ manis yang baru sadar dari pingsannya beberapa hari ini, begitu pelan tidak ingin infus itu bergerak dan melukai _namja_ mungil itu.

"Hmm? Sejak kapan kau menyukai _hyung_ hnn?" tanya Yesung mencium kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis yang bersender di ranjang istirahat rumah sakit itu segera menutup kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu,,,"

"Sebegitukah kau menyukai _hyung_ sampai melukis _hyung_ di lukisanmu hmm?"

"Heh? _h_-_hyung_ melihatnya?" tanya Ryeowook mem-pout bibinya lucu.

Chup

Yesung segera mengecup pelan bibir tipis itu membuat sang pemiliknya sedikit bersemu.

"Kemarin ketika _hyung_ pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaianmu," bisik Yesung membantu Ryeowook untuk segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya kembali.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ketika pohon telah tumbuh dengan indahnya, dia akan segera berbunga dan kau tidak lama lagi akan melihat buah-nya._

_Maka saat itu cintamu baru saja di mulai. (My Love in My Life)_

Ryeowook tersenyum ketika seorang _namja_ cantik memasuki ruang inapnya. Begitupun _namja_ cantik itu, ia segera mendekati Ryeowook.

"Baigaimana?"

"Apanya ahj_umma_?" tanya Ryeowook balik pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Aigoo_… anak ini, bukankah sudah berkali-kali kita mebahasnya, panggil _umma_ _nae_? Teukie-_umma_," jelas Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"_Arraseo_… aku baik," ucapnya membuat Leeteuk mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, _umma_ tinggal sebentar nae? _Umma_ harus mengambil obatmu dulu," Leeteuk mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju kasir obat yang cukup jauh dari ruang inap Ryeowook.

Tidak lama setelah Leeteuk keluar, Yesung segera masuk dalam ruang inap Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan yang sudah resmi menjadi _namjachigu_ Ryeowook itu segera meletakkan kotak-kotak yang tadi di dapatnya di sekolah di atas nakas sebelah ranjang Ryeowook.

"_Ige mwogayo hyung_i-ie?" tanya Ryeowook mengambil satu kotak dan membukanya, sebuah _white cake_ tertata begitu rapi dengan sebuah pesan terselip disebelah cake tersebut.

_"Cepat sembuh baby… jangan terlalu lama di rumah sakitnya. Mianhae tidak menjengukmu! Ahjuhsi itu tidak memberitahu kami dimana kau dirawat. Noona merindukanmu,,, -Sooyoung"_

"_Mwo_?"

"Itu fans-mu? _Yeojyachigu_-mu?atau _noona_-mu?" tanya Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Ryeowook.

"Hahaha Sooyoung-_noona_ memang seperti itu _hyung_, dia begitu perhatian pada setiap anggota club. Dan kenapa _hyung_ tidak memberitahu mereka aku dirawat di sini? _Hyung_-ie tahu? aku kesepian," lirih Ryeowook menutup kembali kotak itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas kembali. Jemari lentiknya segera menarik tangan Yesung dan mengeluskannya di kedua sisi pipi tirusnya.

"Bukankah _hyung_-ie adalah _namjachigu_-ku?" tanyanya hanya membuat Yesung menatap Ryeowook sayu.

Chup

Yesung mengecup pelan bibir Ryeowook dan kembali menatap sepasang coklat caramel itu.

"Nae… hanya _hyung_ dan tidak ada yang lain."

"Kalau begitu jangan lupakan janji _hyung_ tempo hari… setelah pulang dari rumah sakit ajari aku main _ice scatting nae_?" Ryeowook memamerkan deretan giginya membuat Yesung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau masih harus istirahat _Princess_," gumam Yesung membuat Ryeowook melepaskan tangannya dan melipatnya di depan dadanya.

"Dasar penipu,,,"

"Hmm? Kau bilang _hyung_ apa?"

"Penipu!" ucap Ryeowook memberi penekanan pada setiap hurup yang diucapkannya.

**Grep**

Yesung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menatap Ryeowook dalam, membuat _namja_ manis itu mengendorkan dirinya dan kembali terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Hy-_hyung_?" bisik Ryeowook pelan ketika _namja_ tampan itu menaiki ranjangnya membuat suara decitan pada siku-siku ranjang itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi… _hyung_ apa?" bisik Yesung tepat di bawah telinga Ryeowook atau tepatnya di leher _namja_ manis itu.

"Hnnn,,," Ryeowook hanya memejamkan matanya ketika _namja_ tampan itu masih memegang erat kedua lengannya yang diletakkan di atas kepala dan kaki Yesung menekan kedua kakinya.

"Katakan _princess_,,," tidak hanya bisikan, tapi _namja_ tampan itu kini mencium leher Ryeowook dna mengigitnya kecil.

"Hnnn…h-_hyung_… lephaasss," Ryeowook menggerakkan kedua tangannya gelisa, rasanya tubuh bagian selatannya sedikit menegang karena Yesung menaikkan sedikit lututnya.

"Hmm? _Hyung_ belum mendengarnya _princess_…"

_"Mi-mianhaeee_…" lirih Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan _namja_ diatasnya masih meniupkan nafas hangatnya di perpotongan leher Ryeowook, membuat surai madu yang sedikit panjang itu semakin menggelitik kulit putihnya.

"_Chagiya… uisanim_ bilang… _OMONA_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada baby _umma_ hng?"

Dugh

"Aww… _appo_ _umma_… _appo_…" teriak yesung setelah Leeteuk masuk dan segera memukul _namja_ tampan itu dengan kantong obat Ryeowook yang baru diambilnya.

"Teukie-_Umma_?" tanya Ryeowook segera menyenderkan dirinya kembali saat Yesung telah melepaskan dirinya dan turun dari ranjang kecil itu.

"Yaishhh kenapa anak ini begitu mesum hng? _Umma_ tidak mengajarimu begitu bukan?!"

**Dugh**

Sekali lagi Leeteuk memukulkan kantong obat Ryeowook tepat ditubuh Yesung.

"_Umma_… berhentilah. Aku kan tidak melakukan apapun, lagian diakan _namjachigu_-ku," bela Yesung membuat Leeteuk kembali memukulnya.

"Dia sakit Yesung-ie," ucap Leeteuk penuh penekanan pada tiap katanya.

"Teukie-_Umma_~~~ obatnya,,," Leeteuk segera menatap arah tunjuk Ryeowook saat _namja_ manis itu menunjuk beberapa obat yang berecer di lantai dan sebuah botol obat pecah.

"_OMONA_! Obatnya…" Leeteuk berteriak panik dan segera memunguti beberapa tablet obat Ryeowook yang terkeluar dari kantongnya.

"Yakk ini semua karena kau Yesung-ie, segera ambil kembali obat Ryeowook di kasir depan," perintah Leeteuk membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tapi kan _umma_, aku kan baru menemuinya!"

"Tapi _umma_ ingin membereskan barang-barang Ryeowook. Dia akan kembali kerumah sore ini juga," jelas Leeteuk membuat Yesung segera memeluk sang _umma_.

_"Jijjayo_?"

"Nae.. Tapi pulang ke rumah _umma_."

Yesung segera menundukkan kepalanya lesu ketika kalimat terakhir itu terucap dari bibir Leeteuk, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _namjachigu_-nya yang begitu overprotective padanya.

"Tapi Wook-ie tidak apa _umma_. Kami tidak apa kembali kerumah lama. _Hyung_-ie bisa…" Ryeowook segera diam ketika Leeteuk menatapnya dengan tegas "Nae… aku mengerti, sebaiknya istirahat dirumah _umma_ beberapa hari ini akan lebih baik lagi," lanjutnya sedikit gugup.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ akan mengambil obatmu,,,"

**Chup**

"Jaga dirimu _princess_," teriak Yesung meninggalkan ruang inap Ryeowook setelah mengecup pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Kau senang?" tanya Leeteuk mulai membereskan perlengkapan Ryeowook.

"Teukie-_umma_ tidak memberitahu _umma_ kan aku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Ryeowook begitu hati-hati.

"_Anio_… Jaejoong tidak tahu itu, kapan kau akan mengunjungi _umma_-mu? Kau pasti begitu merindukannya kan?"

"Nae… sangat. Aku sangat merindukan _umma_, sentuhan _umma_, pelukan _umma_, senyum _umma_… tapi aku cukup bahagia Yesung-_hyung_ masih bersamaku," jelas Ryeowook membuat Leeteuk mendekat dan mengelus pelan surai madu itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kemarilah…_

_Akan kuberikan kau sihir agar kamu tersenyum. _

Chup

Yesung kembali mengecup pipi kanan Ryeowook dan segera duduk disebelah _namja_ manis yang beberapa bulan lalu baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kini keduanya kembali kerumah keluarga Jung. Berdua menonton siaran TV dengan setoples biskuit ditangan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan _hyung_?" tanya Yesung mengambil beberapa biskuit tidak membuat Ryeowook berpaling dari acara TV yang dilihatnya pagi ini.

"_Chagiya_~~~" panggil Yesung maish membuat Ryeowook menatap anime yang dilihatnya di TV.

Grep

Chup

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Ryeowook semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibirnya membuat _namja_ manis itu mengerang kesal.

"_Hyung_! Berhentilah menciumku. Aku sedang menonton," gumam Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

Bukannya melepaskan Yesung segera mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook menghadapnya. _Namja_ manis itu hanya diam ketika sepasang obsidian itu tepat didepan kedua coklat caramel-nya.

_"Wae?"_

_"A-anio_…" jawab Ryeowook sedikit gugup kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_ tahu kau tidak tidur dikamarmu tadi malam_. Waeyo_? Apa kau tidak tidur malam ini?" tanya Yesung memelankan nada suaranya dan mengangkat wajah Ryeowook. Jempolnya mengelus pelan bibir Ryeowook karena _namja_ manis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan saja…" bisiknya melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

"Aku… aku merindukan _umma_," bisik Ryeowook segera balas memeluk Yesung agar _namja_ tampan itu tidak melihat air matanya.

Yesung mengelus pelan punggung Ryeowook yang sedikit bergetar karena menangis.

"Hiks… hiks…_ mianhae_… a-aku selalu membuat _hyung_ kesusahan."

"Shhh _uljima princess_."

Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya, kedua lengan Ryeowook masih melingkar dileher Yesung. Sedangkan jemari Yesung menghapus liquid bening yang mengalir di pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengangukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan kau merindukannya?" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena pertanyaan Yesung.

"Anak pintar… kau tidak ingin _umma_-mu cemas kan?" sekali lagi _namja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Hyung_~~~ aku lapar~~~" adu Ryeowook membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya, padahal ia belum selesai bicara tapi Ryeowook telah mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ bantu kau masak nae?"

"Hmm…"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Satu kali saja…_

_Perjelas semua bukan dengan penglihatanmu._

_Manis coklat akan membuatmu bahagia tapi cuka bisa membuatmu kesal._

"Ryeowook-yah… aku titip ini untuk Yesung-_sonsaengnim nae_? Tolonglah," pinta seorang _yeojya_ membuat Ryeowook menatap kotak berbungkus warna merah dengan corak jerapah yang cukup lucu.

"_Mwo_? Untuk Yesung-_sonsae_ ya? kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku saja Luna-ssi?" pinta Ryeowook pada _yeojya_ yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu sedikit tersenyum pada Ryeowook seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak lagi dari dalam ranselnya.

"Hmmm ini untukmu Ryeowook-yah," ucapnya memberikan sebuah kotak lebih kecil untuk Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku memberikan ini untuk Yesung-_sonsae _tidak apa? Aku suka jerapahnya…" tanya Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ itu sedkit berfikir lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau temanku, kuberikan itu untukmu._ Gomawo_ Ryeowook-yah… sampai nanti…" teriak _yeojya_ manis itu segera meninggalkan Ryeowook dikoridor kelasnya yang telah sepi karena semua_ hakseng_ telah kembali kerumah mereka. Sedangkan _namja_ itu masih harus menunggu Yesung yang sedang rapat dewan guru.

"Dasar anak manja!" sebuah suara membuat Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya.

"Hehe… dia kan memberikannya secara ikhlas," gumam Ryeowook pada seorang _yeojya_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Menjelang libur sekolah sepertinya kau akan sedikit repot dengan titipan untuk _namjachigu_-mu itu. Kenapa tidak dikatakan saja hmm_ baby_ Wook?"

"Yaishhh! Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, kenapa _noona_ belum pulang?" tanya Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di koridor membuat _yeojya_ itu ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak kusangka _dongsaeng_ kecilku jatuh cinta pada _ahjushi_ berkepala besar itu. Ckckkckc," _yeojya_ bernama lengkap Choi Sooyoung itu mengacak surai madu Ryeowook yang telah dipotongnya sedikit beberapa hari lalu.

"_Noona_… apa Yesung-_hyung_ benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Ryeowook membuat sebuah buku setebal beberapa centi mendarat di kepala mungilnya.

Dugh

"Aww yakk! Siapa yang memukul…ku," teriakan Ryeowook berubah menjadi gumaman kecil ketika melihat Yesung yang memukulnya.

"Hy-_hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Akhh itu Yuri, aku duluan _nae baby… bye_ Yesung-_sonsae_," teriak Sooyoung meninggalkan keduanya.

"Yakk _noona_! Setidaknya bantu aku~~~" lirihnya menatap kepergian Sooyoung.

Yesung menarik Ryeowook untuk menuju parkiran mobil mereka, _namja_ tampan itu hanya diam sekalipun Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yesung yang menyakiti pergelangan tangannya.

"_Hyung_~~~ _mianhae_…" bisik Ryeowook yang kini telah duduk di belakang Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu masih duduk di bangku penumpang.

"_Hyung_ lelah… bisakah kau tidak meragukan _hyung_ Wookie-yah?" tanya Yesung menatap _namja_ yang kini mengangkat kotak kue yang tadi diberikan Luna.

"Satu white cake dari Luna-ssi," bisik Ryeowook berharap Yesung melupakan kejadian tadi dan memaafkannya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya lelah karena mengahadapi Ryeowook yang masih sering menerima kue dari para murid untuknya "Kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Yesung begitu lembut.

"Karena dia memintaku memberikannya pada _hyung_," jawaban yang tidak terlalu berguna.

"Apa kau tidak cemburu padanya?" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Yesung bertanya begitu. Melihat itu, _namja_ tampan itu segera berbalik dan menstarter mobilnya.

Kembali Ryeowook yang kini menghela nafas, _namja_ manis itu meletakkan kotak kuenya dan mengalunkan lengannya di leher Yesung dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu karena Luna-ssi tidak menyukai _hyung_, dia juga memberikanku sekotak kue. Tapi aku cemburu ketika _hyung_ hanya bicara berdua saja dengan Jiyeon_-sonsae_ saat di UKS tadi siang," bisik Ryeowook di perpotongan leher Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghentikan mobilnya, ia meraih tangan Ryeowook agar _namja_ manis itu semakin menempel padanya.

"_Mianhae_ _hyung_ harus membawanya ke UKS karena kakinya Jiyeon-onsae tertimpa besi dari meja kerjanya," jelas Yesung merasakan hidung Ryeowook menggelitik perpotongan lehernya ditambah hembusan nafas hangat _namja_ manis itu.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ jangan marah lagi _nae_?" pinta Ryeowook begitu lembut.

"Nae… sekarang kita pulang ke rumah _umma_? tadi siang _umma_ menghubungi agar kita kerumahnya," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook kembali duduk menyender di bangku penumpang dan membuka kotak kue yang di berikan Luna untuk dimakannya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Hadiah untuk sebuah kebahagiaan adalah kebahagiaan itu sendiri._

_Jaga senyum itu agar sihir itu tetap berhasil, karena aku hanya bisa melakukan itu._

Ryeowook dan Yesung menatap Leeteuk yang kini membawa sebuah amplop. _Namja_ cantik itu segera meletakkan amplop cukup besar itu di depan kedua _namja_ itu.

"Bukalah… itu untuk kalian," Yesung segera mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya ikut membaca dan melihat beberapa isinya.

"_Mwo_? Jijjayo? _Umma_ tidak bercanda kan?" tanya keduanya membuat Leeteuk menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang… itu bukan _umma_, melainkan dari…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Aihhh aihhh ternyata belum end juga. Hahaha

Apa kabar readers sekalian?

Aku mengetiknya sore ini, berhenti sebentar untuk mandi lalu publish karena aku mencintai kalian readers-ku.

Can you give me review? Yahh aku tidak memaksa sekalipun aku berharap.

Dan setiap kata yang di centre itu, itu murni milik saya! Jadi jangan lupa [c] kalau mau di posting ulang jadi status nae chigu? :D

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie


	11. Love oh Love

**Tittle: **_**My Teacher My Boss My Love**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Jantungku semakin gila ketika kau selalu melakukan itu._

_Kau itu bodoh atau apa hyung! Aku terlalu menyukaimu._

Ryeowook meniup-niup poninya bosan, sesekali jemari mungilnya menarik poni yang mulai memanjang itu dan merapikannya kemudian meniupnya lagi. sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk seorang _namja_ tampan tengah memperhatikan tingkah lucunya dnegan sebuah tawa ringan.

"_Hyung_ tahu kenapa _umma_ mengirimkan tiket pesawat itu?" tanya Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap _namja_ tampan itu, Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya sebentar kemudian berjalan mendekati Ryeowook "Mungkin untuk memintaku memberinya keturunan Kim pada keluarga Jung," bisik Yesung dengan gerakan tangan yang memutar di perut Ryeowook.

"Yaa! Kau mau apa!" teriak Ryeowook membuat Yesung menutup telinganya karena teriakan tenor tersebut mengganggu pendengarannya.

"_Hyung_ hanya bercanda… kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak," guru kesenian di sekolah Ryeowook tersebut mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Segera saja ia mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali membuka amplop yang tadi sore diberikan Leeteuk pada keduanya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk di ruang keluarga Jung. Menghabiskan waktu sampai salah satu tertidur karena lelah tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

"Kalau melihat tanggal keberangkatannya ini seminggu lagi," jelas Yesung kembali memasukkan tiket pesawat tersebut ke dalam amplopnya lagi.

"Apa _hyung_ bisa?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung meminta kepastiannya.

"Apa yang _hyung_ tidak bisa untukmu hmmm _princess_?" tanya Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk bersentuhan dengan Ryeowook.

"Melupakan Kim Kibum!"

"Hmphhhh hyuhhunnghhh,,," sebuah lumatan sedikit kasar membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Jemari mungil Yesung telah menekan tubuhnya untuk semakin merapat membuat kedua tubuh itu semakin bersentuhan.

Gigitan kecil dilakukan Yesung pada bibir bawah Ryeowook membuat daging tak bertulang miliknya mulai menjelajah dan mengabsem semua benda hangat yang ada di dalam mulut Ryeowook. Tangan kanannya masih setia menekan kepala Ryeowook untuk memperdalam pelukannya, sedangkan jemari kirinya kini bertautan dengan jemari kanan Ryeowook.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya membiarkan Ryeowook untuk menarik nafas menggantikan oksigen yang sedikit tertunda masuk kedalam paru-parunya.

"Masih berani mengucapkannya?" tanya Yesung menekan kepala Ryeowook dan menyatukan kedua hidung bengir itu.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya membuat sentuhan ringan di kedua hidung itu.

"Sekarang kau tidur _nae?"_ pinta Yesung membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir tipis itu pelan.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook kemudian beranjak untuk pergi kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini memegang dadanya.

"Sedikit sesak… tapi aku tahu _hyung_ selalu jujur," gumamnya mengelap lelehan saliva yang tadi menetes di sudut bibirnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Didalam dadapun angin bertiup_

_Seolah mengerti keinginanku adalah selalu bersamamu dalam sebuah ikatan cinta_

"Kau masak apa _princess_?" sapa Yesung memeluk pinggang ramping itu membuat pemiliknya sedikit terkejut dan menghela nafas leganya saat mengetahui pemilik suara baritone tersebut.

"_Hyung_ mengejutkan aku," kesal Ryeowook mengambil kuah sup dari panci yang masih dipanaskannya "Aku memasak sup untuk sarapan," sambungnya kini meniup kuah sup yang diletakkannya di telapak tangannya.

slhup

"H-_Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook bingung saat jemarinya ditarik Yesung dan _namja_ tampan itu menghisap kuah sup yang tadi di teteskan Ryeowook di telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa rasanya manis?" adu Yesung yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Ryeowook karena _namja_ manis itu membalik tubuhnya.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa bisa? Aku kan tidak memasukkan gula?" panik Ryeowook hendak berbalik mengambil kuah sup dan mencobanya sendiri namun tidak jadi karena Yesung menahan pergelangan tangannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga mungil Ryeowook.

"Itu karena tanganmu begitu manis…"

Blush

Sontak darah Ryeowook seolah berdesir membuat mukanya memerah. Melihat itu Yesung segera mencium lembut hidung Ryeowook dan mengukir senyumnya tepat di depan wajah mungil itu.

"Kau begitu manis _princess_," bisiknya menggoda Ryeowook dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas kerjanya.

"_Hyung_ akan segera turun _princess_," teriaknya dari atas tangga sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Bodoh!" gumam Ryeowook memilih mengigit apron bercorak merah hijau miliknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Bahagia bila kau merasa senang. Tidak ada akhir yang menyedihkan untuk sebuah kehidupan. Itu karena Tuhan telah memberikan kebahagiaan tiap harinya._

Ryeowook mengatur kembali pakaian yang akan dibawanya ke Jerman. Seminggu lalu Leeteuk memberikan titipan Jaejoong berupa tiket pesawat untuk keduanya. Berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong dan Yunho selama satu minggu ini membuat Ryeowook menghancurkan ponselnya karena tidak ada satupun panggilannya yang berhasil masuk. Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya memutuskan hubungan selama seminggu ini.

Ryeowook segera masuk kamar Yesung yang tidak terkunci dan duduk di pinggir ranjang _namja_ tampan yang kini masih di dalam kamar mandinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yesung melihat Ryeowook yang sibuk mengayunkan kakinya bosan. Sekilas _namja_ manis itu menatap Yesung datar.

"_Hyung_ yakin tidak apa? Tidak masalah meninggalkan Seoul?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan kedua orang tua-mu pada _hyung_? Baiklah kalau tidak mau _princess_,,, alasannya _hyung_ tidak mau kau pergi sendirian."

Yesung berjalan mengambil pakaiannya dan mulai memakainya satu persatu sembari menunggu jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kan _hyung_ masih mengajar? Aku sih tidak masalah karena memang sedang libur. Tapi kan para _sonsaengnim_?"

"Aku sudah izin sejak dua hari lalu," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kini keduanya menuju Incheon International airport. Sepasang mantel kulit dipakai keduanya, sayangnya kemarin Leeteuk dan Kangin kembali berangkat ke Jepang seperti biasanya sehingga tidak ada yang mengatrkan kepergian keduanya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hmm?" Yesung hanya menoleh sebentar ketika Ryeowook menarik mantel yang dipakai Yesung.

"Aku haus~~~" adunya membuat Yesung melihat sekeliling. Mencoba mencari box minuman.

"Tunggu disini sebentar_ nae_? _Hyung_ belikan untukmu," ucap Yesung mengacak surai madu Ryeowook sebentar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan tumpukan koper.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Kebahagiaan untuk sebuah kenyataan itu begitu berarti. Hidup yang sesungguhnya terasa menyenangkan bersama dengan semua ini._

Yunho melepas jazz kerjanya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela kamar inapnya.

Beberapa hari lalu _namja_ cantik itu baru melakukan operasi kembali. Selama di Jerman keduanya memilih tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Kesehatan Jaejoong 'pun mulai membaik setelah therapy yang dijalaninya.

"Yun… kau sudah memberikan alamat rumah sakit kan?"

Yunho yang mengerti segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik satu tempat duduk untuk duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

Jemari kekarnya menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap pelan surai madu _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kangin-yah bilang tenang saja. Yesung pernah ke Jerman dan ia sedikit ingat bahasa dan juga tempat ini. Mereka tidak akan tersesat Boo," bisiknya menjelaskan.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sepasang mata musang yang begitu tajam itu "Aku merindukan _Aegya_ kita Yun," adunya kembali memeluk Yunho begitu hati-hati tidak ingin infus ditangannya terlepas.

"Apa kita membuat Jung kedua saja hmm? Dan itu sekarang?" bisik Yunho menjilat leher jenjang Jaejoong

"Hnnnn ahhnhio…" tolak Jaejoong menjauhkan kepala Yunho agar menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"_Wae_? Aku merindukanmu Boo… kau tidak merindukan adik kecilku?"

"Err…" Jaejoong terlihat sedikit ragu namun sepasang mata indahnya menatap selangkangan Yunho dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Tapi tunggu aku keluar rumah sakit_ nae_?" sambung Jaejoong mengelus pelan Junior Yunho dari luar celananya sukses membuat _namja_ bermata musang tersebut mendesah pelan.

"Kau menggodaku Boo."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_ yakin tidak apa?" tanya Ryeowook kembali menarik mantel Yesung dan berjalan berdempetan dengan _namja_ tampan itu karena ini pertama kalinya ia ke Jerman dan ia tidak mau tersesat nantinya.

"_Nae_… tenang saja _princess_. _Hyung_ pernah tinggal dua bulan di daerah ini. _Hyung_ mengenal jalan-jalannya. Setelah keliling kita baru kerumah sakit _nae_?" Ryeowook hanya mengangukkan kepalanya pelan. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada barang-barang bawaannya yang kini telah dibawa oleh supir taxi menuju apartemen yang alamatnya diberikan Yesung.

Sesekali _namja_ tampan itu bicara bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Ryeowook membuatnya hanya menekuk wajah manisnya.

Chup

"Kau kenapa hmm?" tanya Yesung mengecup pelan bibir Ryeowook dan menariknya untuk duduk di bangku yang disediakan pemerintah Jerman di pinggir jalan.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan hanya menatap Yesung kesal "Aku mau ketempat _umma_."

"Tidak mau berkeliling?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Anio_… kalau berkeliling _hyung_ melupakan aku," adunya mengingat Yesung melupakan keberadaannya saat bicara pada orang-orang dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya.

"_Arraseo_… kau adalah Boss-nya. Sekarang kita panggil taxi dan segera ke rumah sakit_ nae_?"

Perjalanan dari tempat mereka menuju rumah sakit yang cukup lama membuat Ryeowook tertidur dan bersandar di pundak Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu memutar jalannya menuju apartemen milik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Ia segera menggendong Ryeowook memasuki apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong menggunakan password yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk.

Membaringkan _namja_ manis itu dan melepas semua pakaiannya kemudian menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap kesal pada sosok _namja_ manis yang sampai malam ini pun belum membukakan matanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah menempuh perjalanan ke Jerman sampai-sampai belum kunjung bangun sampai saat ini.

"Bangunkan saja Boo kalau kau ingin memeluknya," perintah Yunho menggenggam lembut pundak Jaejoong yang kini menunggu Ryeowook terbangun.

"Anio… kalau dia berontak bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong yang sejak sore hari kembali ke apartemen mereka saat Yesung menghubungi keduanya sudah di apartemen.

"Hmm… _ahjumma_, bisakah aku saja yang membangunkannya?" tanya Yesung meminta persetujuan.

Jaejoong terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kami tunggu di ruang tamu nae?" perintah Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk keluar dan menuju ruang tamu.

Yesung yang melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong telah keluar segera menaiki ranjang tempat tidur Ryeowook dan melumat pelan bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka itu. Mengabsen tiap inci apapun yang ada didalamnya.

"Hnnn…" tidak ingin penasaran Ryeowook segera membuka matanya.

"Gyaaa… dasar mesum!"

Bugh

Satu bantal membuat Yesung terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap Ryeowook dalam.

"H-_hyung_?" gugup Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Apa?ada apa baby?" panik Jaejoong kembali kekamar Ryeowook saat mendengar teriakan tenor itu.

"U-_umma_? _Bogoshipo_~~~~" lirihnya senang dan segera berlari memeluk Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekati Yesung dan membantu _namja_ tampan itu berdiri.

"Percayalah setelah ini kita akan di tendang keluar kamar," bisik Yunho kesal saat melihat Jaejoong balas memmeluk Ryeowook.

"Yun… malam ini kau tidur diluar_ nae_? Aku ingin menidurkan Ryeowook," perintah Jaejoong membuat Yunho hanya bisa diam ditempatnya ditinggalkan ketiganya menuju ruang tamu.

"Wookie-yah… aku ini _appa_-mu, kenapa tidak merindukan _appa_?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Keluarga yang bahagia itu adalah adanya sebuah percakapan ibu dan anak._

"Kau menyukai Yesung-ie?" tanya Jaejoong mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook dan membuat _namja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aigoo.. Sudah besar nae? Padahal _umma_ baru meninggalkanmu beberapa bulan saja," Jaejoong menyentil pelan hidung bengir Ryeowook.

"Hehehe… itu terjadi begitu saja," jelas Ryeowook tidak pasti membuat Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

Sedangkan diluar sana, dua orang _namja_ tampan tengah sibuk menatap layar TV yang berganti channel tiap menitnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa Ryeowook ke hotel saja Yesung-ie?" tanya Yunho kesal pada Yesung yang sibuk mem-pout bibirnya.

"Eh? Bukankah itu perintah Jaejoong-_ahjumma_ untuk pergi ke apartemen saja dan tidak menyewa hotel?"

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak mau kusentuh makanya menyuruh kalian kesini," sebuah nada kekecewaan amat tersirat di wajah Yunho.

"Aku merindukan sentuhanmu Boo~~~" gumam Yunho sedikti tidak jelas.

"Akhh besok kau ajak saja Ryeowook keliling seharian nae? Bukankah Kangin bilang kau mengenal daerah ini dan mengerti bahasa jerman?" tanya Yunho membuat Yesung mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm? Kalau dia tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Apapun alasannya kau harus membawa Ryeowook berkeliling atau hubungan kalian tidak kurestui."

"Mwo?" ancaman Yunho hanya membuat Yesung semakin mem-pout bibirnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sesuai dengan permintaan Yunho akhirnya Yesung membawa Ryeowook untuk berkeliling di kota kecil Jerman.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya lurus kesebrang jalan menatap pada kedai makanan.

"Hmm? Apa kau lapar _princess_?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah dari tadi hanya jalan kaki,,," adunya mulai berjongkok membuat Yesung ikut berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya. Jemari lembut Yesung mengelus pelan surai madu Ryeowook dan mengangkat wajah manis itu.

"Fiuhhh…" Yesung meniupkan nafasnya tepat diwajah Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menutup matanya dan kemudian merasakan bibir lembut Yesung menempel di bibir tipisnya.

"Kita beli makanan kecil dan istirahat disana _nae_?" bisiknya pelan membuat Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Yesung melepaskan mantel yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil Ryeowook saat menyedari _namja_ manis itu sedikit mengigil kedinginan.

"Hng? _Hyung_ tidak dingin?" tanya Ryeowook hanya ditanggapi sebuah senyuman oleh Yesung.

"_Anio_… pakai saja untukmu _princess_. Kalau kau sakit _hyung_ tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," jelas Yesung menarik satu tempat duduk dan membiarkan Ryeowook untuk duduk.

"Kalau _hyung_ yang sakit bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook balik pada _namja_ pemilik sepasang obsidian bening tersebut.

"Jangan jauh dari _hyung_ _nae_? Karena _hyung_ membutuhkanmu," bisiknya lalu memanggil pelayan kedai untuk memesan makanan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_?" panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi pada Yesung yang kini masih memandang objek indah didepannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di ruang tamu malam tadi saat aku dan _umma_ sudah masuk kamar?" tanya Ryeowook mengaduk minumannya.

"Hmm? Kau mau tahu?" Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya semangat membuat Yesung terkekeh pelan "Meminta restu untuk menikahimu nantinya."

"Uhuk! a-apa?" tanya Ryeowook pelan membuat Yesung semakin terkekeh melihat semburat pink di pipi chubby Ryeowook.

"Hahaha tentu saja itu salah satunya _princess_. Pulang ke Korea nanti apa _hyung_ boleh menyentuhmu? Soalnya _appa_-mu sudah mengizinkan."

Dugh

"Awww~~ appo _princess_," adu Yesung sakit saat Ryeowook memukulnya dengan sendok.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan," kesal Ryeowook namun semburat merah muda masih menghiasi pipinya.

"Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae My Love."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Kehidupan yang bahagia untuk sebuah perjalan cinta. Masalah dan semuanya bisa teratasi dengan sebuah kesabaran dan juga kepercayaan. _

_Di dunia ini kau harus mengenal kepercayaan. Percayalah Tuhan-mu akan memberikan cinta._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Fiuhhhh *tiup nafas lega*

Akhirnya bisa ditamatkan juga… beri aku waktu untuk liburan sebentar saja nae chingu? Aku merindukan kalian.

Tetap berikan komentar dan juga cinta kalian pada karya-karya ku. Aku mencintai kalian.

Salam hangat,

Yeusng's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
